Dusty Footprints in Time
by Athena mou
Summary: HG Wells reconnects with the Wells family right before her wedding. The story follows Myka's and Helena's new life together. Est. relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Myka watched Helena out of the corner of her eye. She had been doing this a lot lately. Well, if she was honest to herself she had always been watching Helena; though recently the reason had changed. She was worried. Her beautiful partner had withdrawn into herself, and become more and more solemn. Myka had tried to bring up her concerns with Artie, but all she got was a muttered _about_ _time_ _she stopped chatting and arguing about everything_. Pete had just shrugged not knowing what to say. Myka sighed in frustration. The only one who had been able to shed some light on the situation was Claudia. Apparently Helena had asked for her help finding out what happened to her family and friends.

Myka had tried her best to give Helena some space, but seeing how the situation was taking its toll on Helena she knew she had to confront her about it. She looked more closely at Helena and was shocked to see that she had lost weight. Helena was naturally slim, but she could see her shoulder blades sticking out like sharp wings on her back. How had she missed this? She closed her book and got up.

Helena Wells was at a loss. She felt like she was falling, swirling on an invisible current that swept her towards damnation, relentless in its hold and without compassion. She had finally come to terms with her survival guilt, when this odd loneliness had swept in like a dark cloud on a clear summer sky. She knew she should be grateful for her new family, and she was. She had gained a new brother and a little sister, and then of course there was Myka, her sweet, sweet Myka. Still she did feel a little like an orphan taken in by a stern and unfriendly uncle. Artie still showed no signs of letting his guard down. She sighed. It didn't really matter. She had handled worse. Her thoughts shifted to the past and the faces of loved ones long lost. One after the other they piled on top of each other as she revisited her memories. Not realizing that she was almost back at the house she stopped surprised, by the old swing in the back yard. She grabbed it and pushed it as if pushing an invisible child. It swung a little crookedly, empty as it was. She caught it on its return and stopped its journey short. Suddenly feeling every year of her life bearing down on her she sat down heavily on the swing, grateful for the comfort it offered. She grabbed the rope and kicked off, slowly swinging back and forth. The familiar feeling brought a smile to her lips.

"You have yet to pick your one," a familiar voice said behind her.

Helena turned her head and looked at the serious woman standing there peering at her with her peppercorn eyes hidden behind dark framed glasses.

"I have," Helena said confused.

Mrs. Frederic smiled at her and took a few steps closer. "Helena, Myka doesn't count. Since she is part of the Warehouse staff she already knows. You still have one other person to share your secrets with."

Helena sighed. She knew who she would pick, but yet she knew it was an impossible choice. "There is no other," she whispered.

"I know you are hurting, Helena," Mrs. Frederic said softly, realizing that she had to tread lightly around the emotionally unstable woman. "I have watched the research Ms. Donovan has done for you. There are others. The choice is yours."

Helena stood up and turned; her jaw tight in anger. "You know that there is no way I can tell any of them anything," she said angrily. "Why are you tormenting me like this?"

Mrs. Frederic smiled. "I am offering you a way to connect with your family again. Come sit with me and I'll explain." She gently touched Helena's arm and was pleased when she allowed her to escort her to a nearby bench.

"Helena," Myka said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Helena looked up at Myka's face and saw the worry in her eyes. She took her hand and pulled her down on her lap. "I'm afraid I am in a bit of a dilemma darling," she said softly, her voice trembling a little.

"How can I help?" Myka asked and kissed her temple.

"I don't know, but maybe you will if I tell you what's going on."

Myka nodded silently. She slipped off Helena's lap and sat down next to her. She watched silently as Helena opened the black folder that she had been carrying with her everywhere lately. She took out a stack of photographs and a large folded paper. She unfolded it and Myka's eyebrows shot up when she realized what she was looking at.

"That's the Wells' family tree," she said amazed. She jumped up and skimmed through the names. "That's you," she said and pointed at Helena's name and birth year. To her surprise there was no date for her death. Below Helena's name was Christina Wells and her birth and death dates.

Helena watched Myka's face as she read the names and waited for the realization to hit. It only took a few moments. Myka's finger traced Charles' name and his children and grand children.

"Helena, you have living relatives," she said and smiled at her.

Helena smiled and nodded. "I do indeed."

Confused at Helena's lack of enthusiasm Myka frowned, then she finally understood. "You can't contact them since they don't know that you even exist."

Helena nodded. "I can never tell them the truth. No matter how clever the explanation for connecting with them might be, it would always be a lie," she said sadly.

Myka chewed on her lip. "There's something you're not telling me," she said softly.

Helena chuckled. She ran her finger down Myka's cheek, gently pushing an errant lock behind a delicate ear. "That's my girl, picking up on the missing pieces of the puzzle."

Myka smiled at her and took a step closer until she could wrap her arms around Helena's slim waist. "Please tell me. If you can."

Helena kissed her and nodded. "Mrs. Frederic has given me a chance to reclaim my family. Not as Helena Grace Wells of course, but as Helena Wells Singleton, the illegitimate great-granddaughter of HG Wells and her American lover George Burrows."

Myka just stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Helena smiled. "George Burrows did exist and we were in fact lovers for a short period of time. I did however not have a child with him. What Mrs. Frederic is offering is to create a child, a daughter, Helena Wells Singleton's great-grandmother so to speak."

"Wow," Myka said in awe. "That's quite something."

"The French estate would be transferred again from me to _me_," she said and laughed.

Myka chuckled and poked her ribs. "Funny."

"Do you think I should do it?"

Myka chewed on her lip as she thought about it. She let go of Helena and again looked at the items on the table. She sifted through the photographs of Helena's relatives. The last one made her gasp. It was a picture of Helena.

"Ghastly, I know," Helena chuckled behind her. "That dress is dreadful. I don't know how on earth that particular picture managed to survive.

Myka grinned. "You are still beautiful, even in a frumpy dress."

"Frumpy?" Helena exclaimed.

Myka laughed at the annoyed look on Helena's face. "Priceless," she mumbled.

Helena shot her a dirty look. "Frumpy indeed," she muttered.

"So who are these people?"

Helena spread out the pictures. She knew them all by now. "That's my brother Charles. I think you probably recognize him since he's the one who was the official HG Wells, with whiskers and all."

Myka nodded.

"This one here would be George Burrows," she said and handed the photo to Myka.

Myka looked at the old sepia photograph. It felt so strange to look at this man, long dead, knowing that at one point he had shared Helena's life. She just couldn't feel the connection. She picked up the photo of Helena and held them side by side. It helped a little. "He was a handsome man."

Helena smiled. "He was. And kind, but also a dangerous man." She smiled at Myka when she looked up at her. "He was a gambler and a thief, a con artist really."

Myka nodded.

Helena took the photos from her and put them aside. "This is Charles' son and his grandson. Sadly enough, I never knew his sons. His wife, Jane was pregnant when I _disappeared_," she said with hint of regret in her voice. "This handsome fellow here is Charles' great grandson Herbert Phillip Wells. Apparently he goes by HP."

"HP Wells," Myka said and laughed.

Helena smiled and nodded.

"Mrs. Frederic has arranged a meeting with HP next week. She asked me to bring you with me to London. It seems that you are the one who booked the meeting."

"Me?" Myka said confused.

"Well, I can't bloody well waltz in there as HG Wells, can I?" Helena said exasperated. "He'll think I'm mad."

Myka gently put her hands on Helena's arms. "Calm down honey. Of course I'll go with you. You know that."

Helena sighed. "Thank you. I'm sorry for raising my voice. That was uncalled for."

Myka smiled at her. "No need to apologize. I understand."

Helena pulled her into a fierce embrace. "Thank God for you Myka," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be sad, and miss out on some fantastic sex," Myka said and smirked at her.

Helena laughed out loud. "Indeed I would darling." She kissed Myka softly and then just held her close. "Thank you."

Myka found out that arrangements had already been made with HP Wells. Mrs. Frederic had handed them each a large file of documents and background information on Helena's new identity. Myka had done her homework and now knew everything about Helena Wells Singleton. She glanced at Helena sitting next to her. She was sleeping peacefully in her reclined first class seat. Artie had almost had smoke coming out his ears when Helena stubbornly refused to fly anything but first class. Or as she had put it, if she _was to take another cross Atlantic trip in one of those dreadful aeroplanes, she was damned if she wouldn't do it in style_. They had argued and fought for hours. Artie just huffed when she pointed out that even when travelling by ship, she had always travelled first class. Finally she just gave in and handed her credit card to Claudia. And here they were in first class, enjoying gourmet food and Champagne, and of course more space and privacy than in regular coach. Myka tenderly caressed Helena's hair before returning to her file.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" the stewardess asked in a soft voice so not to disturb the sleeping Helena.

"A ginger ale would be nice, thanks."

"Right away."

"You could have asked for some Champagne," Helena said in a sleepy voice.

Myka chuckled. "I thought you were sleeping."

Helena stretched and turned. She shifted around under the blanket. Myka yelped as the folder started to slide off her lap when Helena's ice cold feet landed in her lap.

"Helena!"

"My feet are cold."

Myka just shook her head.

"Your ginger ale," the stewardess said and pulled out the tray before putting down the drink. She smiled at Helena. "Can I get you something now that you're awake?"

"Please darling, some Champagne would be lovely. And perhaps some cheese."

The stewardess smiled and nodded.

Myka shot Helena a look. "Stop doing that."

Helena shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Doing what darling?"

"You were flirting with her."

Helena laughed. "I can't help if she likes me."

Myka pinched her calf and Helena yelped. They looked at each other and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myka squeezed Helena's hand when she felt her trembling. "It will be okay," she said softly and rang the doorbell. They could hear footsteps inside and a moment later the door opened to reveal the man from Helena's picture.

"Mr. Wells, I'm…"

"Good Lord," he said and stared at Helena. "It's uncanny." He held out his hand to her and she tentatively put hers in his and allowed him to pull her inside.

Myka followed them with a frown on her forehead. She kept her eyes on HP who seemed to be looking over his shoulder every five seconds to see if Helena was still there. He brought them to the living room and stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Look," he said and gestured to the portrait hanging above the mantle.

"Oh my goodness," Helena whispered and covered her mouth.

Myka gaped. She had practically been through this house with a fine tooth comb and she was certain she would have remembered this painting. She looked at the beautiful rendition of Helena in a Greek or Roman outfit. Her long dark hair cascading down her back as she looked at the painter over her shoulder.

"I've been here before. I don't remember seeing this portrait there," Myka said still in shock.

HP chuckled. "You are correct. It was just recently returned to us. I found it in the attic at my grandfather's estate. It was in bad shape I'm afraid, but so beautiful I couldn't bear leaving it there. And look now. As good as new."

Helena nodded, and then caught herself and looked at him.

"Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Helena."

"How? Where did you come from? Clearly we must be related," he said and gestured to the portrait. "This is my great great aunt Helena Wells."

Helena nodded. "I know."

Myka cleared her voice. "Perhaps we should have a seat?"

"I am so sorry, where are my manners?" he said and smiled at her. "I'm HP Wells."

"Myka Bering."

"You're the one who made the appointment. Please have a seat."

Myka nodded.

HP listened to Helena explaining about HG Wells' love affair with George Burrows and the child she had with him. "Knowing that she couldn't bring a child back to England with her, she left the girl with her father. Unfortunately some misunderstanding several years later must have led her to believe that the girl, Grace, had died. We assume that's why she never returned to claim her after Christina's untimely death."

HP nodded. "How do you know all this?"

"I have letters they sent to each other. And I guess you have some proof too," she said and gestured to the portrait.

He chuckled. "The resemblance really is remarkable."

"Grace grew up only knowing that her mother came from England and that she died when Grace was little. Always having a desire to see the country where her mother came from, she travelled to England when she was in her early twenties. There she met a young man and fell in love. They settled here in London where my grandfather was born. I unfortunately barely knew my grandparents. They sadly passed away when I was quite young."

"Why did they never contact our family? Why now?"

Helena had expected the question. "Perhaps they didn't want to stir up things best left undisturbed? I frankly don't know. I asked my father once, but he refused to discuss the topic. Perhaps he tried, and failed? I guess we will never know. In my case, I feel the pain of lost kinship. I am the last in my family. I have no one."

He looked at her for a long time as if trying to determine her sincerity. Finally he got up and walked over to the fireplace. He glanced up at the portrait and then shook his head. "It doesn't feel right," he said gently. "Please forgive me, but your story is just too perfect."

Helena smiled and nodded. She glanced at Myka. "He's a Wells alright," she said with a chuckle. "Many things can be said about us, but stupid is not one of them."

Helena walked over to him and took his hands. "HP. May I call you HP?" He nodded. "The reason why I told you this story is because it's the only official story of my existence. What I am about to tell you, no one else can know. I think you better have a seat."

They sat down next to each other on the small settee. Helena faced him and smiled. "My name really is Helena. Helena Grace Wells. And that," she gestured to the portrait. "is me. It was painted in this house over several weeks in the late spring of 1895. I was 28 years old when it was painted, but I remember it as if it was yesterday."

He laughed out loud and shook his head. "I don't know what you're after, but please don't expect me to believe this."

Helena sighed. "Myka and I work for a secret agency within the United States Government that hunts down dangerous objects that have gained powers over people. These artifacts are housed in a specially designed warehouse. Currently the warehouse is located in the United States, but a hundred years ago it was housed here in London. I worked for the warehouse back then, and recently I have been reinstated as an agent at the current warehouse, Warehouse 13."

HP looked at Myka. His eyes were a bit more guarded now.

"I'm with the Secret Service," she said gently. "but that's not why I'm here today. I'm here because of Helena."

"Myka is my partner, and soon to be wife," Helena said proudly.

HP burst out laughing. "Well, crazy talk aside, you do have more in common with great aunt Helena than you think. Few people know that she was more open to the idea of a beautiful woman by her side than a handsome young man."

Helena grinned. "Is that so? Well I certainly did not make it a secret even back then," she purred.

He looked a little unsettled and she gently took his hand. "HP, there is something in this house that can prove who I am."

"What?"

"I left a legacy behind before I disappeared."

He shook his head. "This house has been searched from top to bottom. There are no secrets here."

Myka chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. Last time I was here we found a secret room over there."

He just stared at her.

"May I?" she asked. He nodded silently. She got up and went over to the desk. She pulled out the correct drawer and got the key from underneath. HP just stared at her. "Helena?"

Helena silently walked over to the left window. She did the countdown before they both pulled down at the same time, triggering the secret lock. Myka turned the key and the door opened.

HP jumped to his feet and walked over to look inside the now empty room. "How did you know?"

Helena chuckled. "This _is_ my house. I lived here. I left something behind in there that I needed to reclaim. Myka and her colleague unfortunately ended up in the middle of it."

Myka made a face at her and glanced up at the ceiling. Helena gently squeezed Myka's hand and smiled at her trying to again convey her sincere apology for hurting her.

"So you see HP, there are secrets in this house that you are yet to discover. Will you allow me to show you the one I mentioned earlier?"

He nodded.

"Well, then, there's no time like the present. This way please."

Helena brought them upstairs to her old bedroom. She stopped for a moment and just looked around. It looked pretty much like it always had. It really surprised her since other people had lived in this house for almost fifty years after she left. Perhaps Charles had restored it back to its original appearance before he died? She would never know. She turned and smiled at them.

"All right then." Helena walked over to the closet doorframe and ran her hand over the smooth wood until she found the right spot. She pressed hard against it and it made a creaking sound before popping out. She twisted it and pushed it back in. Another creaking sound behind them made them turn around. A wood panel above the bed slowly opened. Helena knelt on the bed and reached inside. She pulled out a small wooden box. She held it gently in her hands as she showed it to them.

Myka looked in awe at the beautifully decorated small chest. It had inlays of darker wood and mother-of-pearl. The lock was dark, so she suspected it might be silver that had oxidized over time. A wire was attached to the lock and it was sealed with wax. She carefully turned it and saw the imprint, HGW.

"I left this behind just in case," she said and handed it to HP. "Inside you'll find a vial of my blood. There's also a lock of my hair, and one from Christina. Several photographs and letters, including one explaining why and how I left."

HP stared at the box like it was a snake. "How can I be sure that it's real? Perhaps you put it here when you were here with Ms. Bering last?"

Helena folded her arms. "HP darling, this box is over a hundred years old, as is the seal. Bring it to Christie's or Sotheby's and I am sure someone can verify that it's original."

Myka chewed on her lip. There was something important missing here. Then it struck her. "The letters!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" Helena said not following her.

"You touched them right?"

Helena folded her arms and gave her a look followed by a raised eyebrow. "Of course I did. It would be hard to write them otherwise."

"You might have been using gloves like a proper Victorian lady," Myka muttered. "Anyway," she said, ignoring Helena's laughter. "They would have your fingerprints all over them. Fingerprints can't be forged or imitated."

HP nodded. "That's true." He looked at Helena. "Please Helena; I really do want to believe your story. It's just that it's more than a little overwhelming."

"Perhaps you should invite him to see the Warehouse?" a familiar voice said behind them.

"Mrs. Frederic!" Myka exclaimed.

Helena smiled and nodded at her. "Welcome to my home."

Mrs. Frederic shot her a warning look not to be a smartass.

"How did you get in here?" HP asked eying Mrs. Frederic suspiciously.

"Through a door." Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Mr. Wells, my name is Irene Frederic and these two agents work for me. I can assure you that every word that agent Wells has told you is true. A little over a hundred years ago she was put in stasis in the Warehouse. It's a process we call bronzing. She remained there until about a year ago."

HP shook his head. "Good Lord," he whispered. He looked at Helena. "So you've been in some kind of cryogenic sleep for a hundred years?"

Not feeling the need to let him know the gruesome truth about the bronzing process she just nodded. "Something like that. Not really a pleasant experience I can assure you. I would not recommend it."

He sat down on the bed, still cradling the box. Finally he looked up at Helena and smiled. "You know, something in me tells me that what you're telling me is true. I really do want it to be. Even if I have to go on faith alone, I really do believe you." He put down the box and walked over to her. "Welcome home great great aunt Helena," he said and opened his arms.

Helena's eyes misted up as she hugged him. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Myka felt her eyes well up too and quickly wiped her eyes. She glanced at Mrs. Frederic, but she was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Myka sipped her wine as she watched Helena entertain her family. A young girl was sitting on Helena's lap and a little boy was on the floor by her feet gazing up at her. She was telling a story about Charles and Helena as children and the mischief that they had gotten into in this house. Myka and Helena had per HP's insistence accepted his invitation to a family dinner at the Wells estate outside London. Myka had almost felt dizzy as she was introduced to one Wells family member after the other. She was from a small family and things had been mostly quiet in her house growing up. Holidays included. To be surrounded by almost two dozen adults and numerous children and the cacophony of noise they produced was a little overwhelming for Myka. Helena on the other hand was happy as a clam. She smiled and laughed and familiarized herself with everyone, learning names and family ties as easy if she did this every day. Myka sighed softly. She was happy for Helena, she really was. And this rare event, made possible through Mrs. Frederic's clever ministrations, really was amazing. She was just as spellbound by Helena's voice as the Wells family.

"Is it really true?" the little boy, Freddie, Myka remembered, asked. "That my room used to be Charles' room?"

Helena smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "If your room is the third one on the left on the second floor, yes it is."

"I've never seen anything on the wall," he said and chewed on his lip.

Helena indicated for the girl to get up and held out her hand to him. "Let's go upstairs and have a look shall we?" She glanced over her shoulder at Myka. "Are you coming with us darling?"

Myka nodded.

They climbed the stairs together with the two children, HP and a couple of other relatives. Helena stopped at the top of the stairs and just looked around for a moment. She sighed softly and then smiled at the children. "Come on then."

Once inside Freddie's room Helena brought them over to where a small bookcase covered part of the wall. She looked at it and then down at the baseboard.

"We need to move the bookcase," she said more to herself than the rest of them.

HP and another relative pushed the bookcase out from the wall and Freddie kneeled to peek behind it.

"I can see it!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Helena and Charles December 6, 1875," he read slowly. He sat down and stared at Helena with his mouth open. "It's true," he whispered.

Helena smiled at him. "It sure is. Charles didn't want to do it, but he succumbed to the bribery of cookies," she said and winked at him. Freddie giggled.

Helena grabbed Myka's arm and made her wait as the rest of the people strolled back downstairs. Finally they were alone in the hall.

"I was nine when I talked Charles into doing that. He got in trouble, I didn't. Very unfair, but since I was a girl I didn't get punished as severely as he did."

Myka made a face. "I can imagine. Thanks for showing it to us."

Helena smiled at her. "Come, I want to show you something else."

"Helena," HP said behind them. They turned and looked at him. "May I join you?" he asked hesitantly.

Helena smiled and held out her hand to him. "Please do."

He took her hand and she hooked her arm with his. "You know HP; we are fairly close in age. Getting to know you almost feels a little like having Charles back."

He stared at her. "I'm honored," he said surprised.

She grinned at him. "I must warn you though. I played many jokes on my dear brother and tested his patience numerous times. And yet he forgave me every time," she said and batted her eyelashes at him.

HP laughed and shook his head. "You are a bad influence Helena Wells, and you are most definitely a Wells."

"I'm beginning to realize exactly what I'm about to marry into," Myka muttered.

Helena looked at HP and they laughed. "You will love us all dearly darling," she said and pulled Myka to her and kissed her temple. "We are a loveable lot. That much hasn't changed."

Helena stopped at the last room, two doors down from Charles' old room. She rested her hand on the doorknob for a moment. "This used to be my room," she whispered.

HP put a hand on her shoulder. "It's empty at the moment. It's used as a guest room. Feel free to take a look if you like."

Helena turned the doorknob and gingerly opened the door. She turned on the lights and looked around. A large four poster bed filled most of the room. There was a bookcase to the right of the window filled with leather bound books. To her surprise a cat was sleeping in the window seat in the bay window. She walked over and petted its head. The cat stretched and rolled over. She sat down and absentmindedly caressed its soft stomach as she looked around the room.

"The bed is different. Mine was much smaller," she mumbled. "I had a toy chest over there in the corner, and my writing desk was where the bookcase is, not over there," she said and pointed to the small desk to the left of the door. "The desk looks the same. I guess it probably is. I carved my name into the top right drawer with Charles' penknife when I was eight. I only cut myself a little doing it." She giggled at the memory.

"This bed has been here for as long as I can remember," HP said and grabbed one of the posts. "I even slept here a few times when grandmama was still alive." He looked at Helena and grinned. "All of us know this used to be your room. You know, as a child I often wondered if your ghost would still be here. Everyone in the family knows that you disappeared and were never found. They told ghost stories about you to us when we were little."

Helena smiled and nodded, and then turned more somber. "If anyone would be a ghost here I think it would be Christina, though she did not spend much time here since we lived in London."

HP nodded.

"Helena! Come here," Myka said excitedly. She was standing by the bookcase holding a book. She handed it to Helena who recognized it instantly.

"The Time Machine," she said and grinned. She opened the cover and gasped. It had her signature and a dedication to her brother Charles. She took a stumbling step back and sat down again. She looked up at Myka with tears in her eyes. "All of this is so wonderful and yet so painful. At times I find myself missing the past with such an intensity it makes it hard to breathe."

Myka sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "It's okay honey. I'm here. You can talk to me about anything. I know this must be overwhelming, reliving the memories and meeting real blood relatives that you should never have met, had history progressed in its natural course."

Helena nodded. She leaned her head against Myka's shoulder drawing strength from her. Finally she looked up at HP and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"No Helena, thank you. You have given our family something we thought we had lost forever. You've returned our long lost family matriarch to us."

She laughed at that. "That is a title I never wish to have. It pleases me that the family has kept my secret and not tarnished Charles' memory. I do not need the fame. My writing days are over. Still I am glad that at least some people know the truth about me and my work."

He smiled at her. "You have a gift Helena. Please remember that, when the time is right for you to write again. You are a scientist and a writer. What I have learned about you, even before meeting you is that you have a passion within you that is so strong that you defied the society you grew up in. You challenged norms and traditions, and you succeeded. Thanks to you women's rights progressed faster than they probably would have. You have given the world so much, and I know in my heart that you have much more to give."

"Thank you darling, that's very sweet of you to say. Still if I were to write something new, I would never be able to publish it as HG Wells."

"Why not? Perhaps one of these days we will find a yet unpublished manuscript in one of your secret hiding places?" he teased and winked at her.

Helena laughed out loud and shook her head. She smirked at him. "You definitely are a Wells. I would say that you take after me more so than Charles. He was a good boy. I was the rascal who always got into trouble."

"I can see that," he said and grinned at her.

"No respect for your elders," she muttered. He just laughed.

"Helena, it's getting late. Perhaps we should get going," Myka said softly.

Helena nodded and got up. She put the book back and ran a finger down its spine.

"Helena, perhaps you and Myka would like to stay here tonight?" HP asked a little hesitantly.

Her hand stilled on the book. "I think I would enjoy that a lot. What do you say darling?"

Myka nodded silently.

Helena grinned and bit her lip. "Could we stay here, in this room?" she asked.

HP shrugged. "I don't see why not."

She laughed happily. "It will be the first time I have someone in my bed in this room. How scandalous," she said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Myka.

"Helena!" Myka hissed. Helena just laughed and put her arm around Myka's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Myka was sitting in the bay window in Helena's room, a cup of chamomile tea resting on her thigh. She looked out into the darkness outside pondering the day's events. She turned and smiled when Helena entered. She was dressed for bed in her robe and borrowed slippers. She put her toilet bag on the desk and joined Myka on the window seat.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how strange this day has been and, pardon me for saying it, how strange your family is," Myka said and smiled.

"Perhaps unique is a better word," Helena said softly. Myka nodded.

"Who would've guessed that they had so many secrets, kept so closely within the family without anything ever leaking out? That they knew about you, yet they kept it from the world all these years."

"I know, it's pretty overwhelming to say the least," Helena said with a sigh. "When I was young I craved the power. The need for public recognition burned inside of me, but now," her voice broke. She looked at Myka. "I don't know. I think that I'd rather leave everything as is. I loved Charles. I would never want to take away his legacy, even if it technically wasn't his to begin with."

"You are one amazing woman Helena Grace Wells," Myka said and took her hand.

"Thank you. I think you bring out the best in me."

"Really? I was thinking the complete opposite," Myka teased.

"Oh you," Helena said and made a face at her. Myka kissed her softly.

"But you still love me."

"You know I do darling."

Myka picked up her tea and sipped the now lukewarm beverage. She looked at Helena and smiled. "I still can't believe that the council agreed," she whispered. Helena smiled and nodded.

"I guess they realized that if the Wells family has kept my secret for over a hundred years, they can keep the rest of it too. I'm not arguing with them. I'm just so incredibly relieved that I don't have to lie to them."

"So I get my _one_ person, and you get your whole freaking family," Myka muttered in mock jealousy. Helena laughed and kissed her.

"Perhaps it is also a little bit of compensation for leaving me in the bronze sector for decades longer than what was agreed upon," she said softly. Myka nodded. She sighed and got up. She put the empty tea cup on the tray and smiled at Helena.

"So where's the bathroom?"

Myka closed the door behind her as she returned to their room. Helena was in bed reading. She looked up and smiled at Myka.

"There you are darling. I was about to send out a search party."

Myka slipped between the sheets next to her. "What are you reading?"

Helena showed her the book. "It was one of Charles' favorites. This is actually his book."

Myka touched the leather bound book with gentle fingers. "It should be kept in a safer place than a book case," she mumbled.

Helena chuckled. "Books are meant to be read darling. Not to be displayed in some glass case."

"Still, this is a rare and valuable book. You could find a more recent version of it and keep this one safe."

Helena smiled. "I could, but it wouldn't be the same. Charles read _this one_. He touched it. It carries his smiles, his sighs and all other emotions he experienced reading it."

Myka smiled and snuggled closer. "I guess when you put it that way, it wouldn't be the same."

Helena kissed her soft curls. "Exactly."

"Were you happy here?" Myka asked softly.

Helena looked at her and nodded. "Most of the time. It was hard to be a girl in those days. I cried myself to sleep many times in this room."

Myka wrapped her arm around her waist and hugged her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's why I decided to raise Christina in London, instead of out here. I hired the best tutors for her. She had everything a boy would have. She was more of a girly girl as Claudia calls it, than I was. I was wilder, more like a boy."

Myka grinned. "My little Victorian tomboy girl. I so wish I could've seen you."

Helena smiled at her. "Who knows, there might be some pictures around? I'll ask HP."

Myka stared at her. "You really think there might be? I would love to have a picture of you."

"My father had pictures taken of us every summer, so perhaps some are still around." She suddenly sat up straight in the bed.

"Helena?" Myka said a little worried. She watched Helena slip out of bed and disappear into the closet. She heard a creaking noise from in there and jumped out of bed.

"Myka! Come here," Helena said excitedly. Myka ran inside the dark room and collided with Helena.

"Ouch!" Helena was holding a small metal box that dug into Myka's ribcage as she ran into Helena.

"I don't know how it's possible that it's still here, but yet, here it is," she whispered.

"What is it?" Myka asked confused as she returned to the bed, absentmindedly rubbing her bruised rib.

"It's my box of secrets from when I was little. I kept it hidden under a floorboard in the closet."

"Wow!" Myka said amazed. "Open it."

Helena's hand trembled a little as she opened the lid. The box was lined with dark blue velvet. There were several little trinkets in there. Helena pulled out a red ribbon and held it up. "My pony wore this when I won my first competition. I spent hours braiding his mane tying each one with one of these ribbons."

"Who's this?" Myka asked holding up a small framed photo.

"That's my great aunt."

Myka looked at the picture. "Great _aunt_?" she said confused. "She looks like a man."

Helena chuckled. "Auntie George preferred to wear pants. She lived in Paris, so it was not a big deal."

Myka looked closer at the picture and then somehow the words fit together to solve the mystery. "She wasn't your real aunt, was she? Not a blood relative I mean."

Helena shook her head. "Do you recognize her?"

"I think I do," Myka whispered. "Helena, this is just too incredible for words. Is it really her? _The_ George? George Sand?" Helena nodded. "Wow. Please promise you'll tell me about her someday. I would love to hear about her. I've read all her books."

"I promise. Here, look at this."

Myka took the folded paper and read the words. She struggled a little with the elaborate handwriting. Suddenly realizing what she was reading she gasped and looked up at Helena.

"You wrote this!"

Helena nodded. "I did. It's not very good, but then I was only eight years old when I wrote it. See, the date is right there."

"Do you have any idea how valuable this is?" Myka whispered. "A poem written by HG Wells at age eight. My god! If nothing else, the historical value is astronomical."

Helena shrugged and took it back from her. She folded it and put it back. "It's really not very good."

"It doesn't matter. The fact that you wrote it is all that matters. And I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. I think it's very sweet. Who were you writing about?"

"One of the girls next door. I was very fond of her. She was thirteen at the time and I thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had blue eyes and golden hair that fell in tight curls, very similar to yours. She was always so nice to me. Hugging me and kissing me. I loved visiting them because I could be with her."

"Little Helena's first crush," Myka teased. "What was her name?"

"Catherine."

Myka picked up an item and turned it over in her hand. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. She looked confused at Helena.

"That's part of a steam engine. I was fascinated with it. It wasn't really mine. It was given to my brother, but he couldn't care less, so he gave it to me. We were very close Charles and I. He adored me when I was little, and I him. Once we got older we grew apart a bit, which I guess is natural. Still he was always there for me when I needed him. It surprised me so many times that no one discovered our scam and realized that I, not Charles, was the mind behind the books. I guess the idea was too foreign to most people, even those within literary and intellectual circles, for them to entertain the thought. Only one person ever guessed… and I told her the truth."

"You told her? Helena, why? You risked a lot by doing that. Obviously she never told anyone, but still."

Helena caressed her cheek. "Helen and I were lovers. There was no one in the entire universe that I trusted more than her. She found my writings and recognized my handwriting. She didn't believe our cover story that I wrote down what Charles dictated. I told her, and I've never regretted it."

Myka nodded. She knew that Helen was long dead, but the way Helena spoke of her still made her feel a little sting of jealousy. This woman had shared something with Helena she could never dream of.

Helena closed the box and put it on the nightstand. "Let's go through the rest tomorrow. It's not going anywhere and I'm getting sleepy."

Myka nodded and curled up next to Helena. She sighed softly as Helena wrapped her arm around her and kissed her.

"Sweet dreams darling."

"You too baby. I love you."


	5. Wells Hall

**Title**: Dusty Footprints in Time  
**Author: **Athena  
**Fandom:** Warehouse 13  
**Pairing:** HG Wells & Myka Bering  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary: **Myka and Helena wake up after having spent the night at Wells Hall. Spending more time with the Wells family reveals more interesting things to Myka about Helena's past.

Appearance by a female character from another show. Not telling who, just that she's a doctor ;)

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 5: Wells Hall**

Myka smiled in her sleep. She was having the best dream. She was naked in bed with Helena and her lovely fiancée was doing all sorts of wonderful things to her. She sighed happily as Helena's lips brushed against her breast. Myka's eyes opened and she looked down to see Helena's lips wrapped around her nipple.

"God that feels good," she said a little hoarse. "But we can't," she mumbled in a weak protest.

Myka's eyes fluttered shut again as Helena's talented hands and mouth teased her body until she shook and came with a quiet whimper. She finally opened her eyes again and looked at Helena's grinning face resting on her stomach. Myka caressed Helena's cheek.

"Good morning, darling," Helena said and giggled.

"Good morning to you too," Myka said and grinned. "You're trouble, Helena Wells."

Helena ran a finger over Myka's sensitive center, again causing Myka to gasp and shiver. She removed her hand and rested it on Myka's thigh slowly tracing little patterns on Myka's soft skin.

"You were saying, darling?" Helena teased. She covered Myka's stomach with kisses.

"Helena, are you crazy? What if someone comes in?"

Helena chuckled and ran her tongue from Myka's bellybutton to her hip bone causing all sorts of interesting ripple effects.

"They only have kitchen servants here darling. When I was little, the maid would already have been in here by now, opening the drapes and serving me my tea."

Myka just looked at her, amazed at the different lifestyles they had grown up with. She ran her hand through Helena's hair.

"Does that mean that we have time for me to return the favor?" she asked and pulled Helena up.

Helena laughed. "Perhaps. Breakfast is served for another hour."

"Well, let's not waste any more time then," Myka mumbled against Helena's neck.

.

* * *

.

Helena beamed and Myka looked slightly embarrassed as they entered the dining room. HP smiled at them.

"There you are. We thought the two of you would sleep all day," he teased.

"I was really enjoying sleeping in my old room," Helena said and winked at him. Myka blushed furiously and quickly grabbed a plate from the breakfast buffet. With her back to the laughing Helena she scooped some scrambled eggs and sausages onto her plate.

"So, what are the two of you up to today?" HP asked Helena as she took a seat across from him.

She sipped her tea before answering. "I found something in my room last night that I would like to share with you."

HP's eyebrows shot up. "Another secret compartment?"

Helena smiled and nodded. "Something like that. I had totally forgotten about it," she said and reached for the toast rack. She put a golden triangle on her plate and spread some butter on it. "I had this little metal box as a child where I kept my special little treasures; you know how children save the most ridiculous little things."

HP nodded. "And you found yours?"

"Yes. I used to keep it under a floorboard in the closet. I never told anyone about it, not even Charles. Especially not Charles," she said and chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I was really surprised that it was still there."

"It's amazing," Myka mumbled. She met HP's eyes across the table. "There's a poem in there that she wrote when she was eight. Can you believe that?"

"That she wrote it, absolutely. It's incredible that it is still intact," he said and looked at Helena. "It is, right?"

She nodded. "It's a bit yellow, and the ink has faded a bit, but it's definitely in one piece. I still don't see what all the fuss is about. It's not very good. I mean, I was only eight when I wrote it. My understanding of poetry was very limited."

"HP, Helena told me last night that her father had pictures taken of her and Charles when they were little. Any chance that you still have any of them? I would love to see them."

.

* * *

.

Myka held out her hands in anticipation as HP handed her a leather bound photo album. She stared down at it for a moment, admiring it. The brown leather was worn and had some darker spots indicating that it had been handled a lot. The top right metal corner was a little dull, the golden shine no longer at its prime. She gently opened it, almost fearing that it would fall apart.

She struggled a little with the elaborate handwriting on the cover page. Finally deciphering it she read out loud.

"Wells Hall, summer of 1877," she said and smiled. Myka looked up at Helena. "You were almost eleven."

Helena nodded and leaned closer.

"My mother wrote that," she said and sighed. "Turn the page darling."

Helena pointed out family members and relatives as they worked their way through the album. Most of the pictures were of groups of people and even though Helena was in several of them, Myka had trouble making out her face. Turning another page she came face-to-face with a close up of Helena. Helena was sitting on a swing, looking straight at the camera, smiling serenely. Myka just stared at the photograph for a long moment.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. She reached out as to touch it, but stopped herself. "I love this picture."

Helena chuckled and caressed Myka's hair.

"I guess it's one of the better ones. I still think that bow is hideous," she said and laughed.

"It's adorable, and don't you dare say anything else," Myka said and smiled.

"I think there might be a picture of Charles in there too," Helena said, steering the conversation away from her outfit.

Myka turned the page and there he was. Thirteen year-old Charles looked very serious as he stared at the camera. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed like a young man, clearly not a child anymore. She looked at his eyes and saw sadness in them. She realized that Charles must have started to feel the heavy burden of adulthood already at that young age.

The next picture was of Charles and Helena together. She was standing in front of him. Charles had his hands on her shoulders, still looking serious. Helena was grinning, her eyes twinkling.

"I can tell that you were up to no good there," Myka teased.

"What?" Helena said innocently. She grinned at Myka and then laughed.

Myka turned another page and stared at the picture. Helena was sitting on a woman's lap. To Myka's surprise she recognized the woman.

"Who is she?" she asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Helen Magnus, the first female doctor in England," Helena said proudly. "She was a friend of the family, and later on she became so much more."

"What do you mean?" Myka asked confused.

Helena glanced at HP sitting across from them. He smiled at her. Helena put her hand on top of Myka's, caressing it gently. Finally she looked up at her.

"Myka, Helen was my first lover," Helena admitted softly.

Myka smiled and nodded. She glanced at the picture again. Helen was younger than when Myka last saw her, but it was definitely her. Conflicted in how to respond to Helena she just smiled.

"She's very beautiful," she said softly. "An amazing woman."

"She was," Helena said and shot Myka a look, wondering about her choice of words.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

Helena shook her head and sighed.

"I went by the place where she used to work, but the entire building is gone. I guess it shouldn't really have surprised me. Most of London looks quite different now compared to what I remember."

Myka nodded. She knew why the building was no longer there, but she could not share the information with Helena with HP present.

"Your hair reminds me of Helen's," Helena whispered and touched Myka's curly hair.

"Thank you," Myka said and smiled at her.

"Not the color of course, but the curls are very similar."

.

* * *

.

Later that day Myka excused herself to make a phone call. Helena looked curiously at her, but went back to her conversation with HP's sister when Myka smiled reassuringly at her.

Myka stared at the number on her cell phone for the longest time before hitting the button. She waited as it rang.

"Sanctuary for all, Kate speaking," a chipper voice said on the other end.

"Kate?" Myka said confused, not recognizing the name. "Is Helen there?"

"Who's asking?" the voice said, a little more guarded now.

"Myka Bering, _Agent_ Bering, Secret Service," Myka said, mustering up her most authoritative voice.

"Right," the woman said, now all businesslike. "Just hold on a moment."

Myka took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited.

"Myka! What a pleasure," Helen Magnus said cheerfully on the other end.

"Helen," Myka whispered.

"Are you all right dear?" Helen asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Myka mumbled. "Helen, you might want to sit down. I have something major to tell you."

.

* * *

.

Helen was silent on the other end when Myka finished talking. Myka almost thought that she had lost her for a moment when Helen's voice finally broke the silence.

"Are you absolutely sure it's her?" Helen said seriously.

"Absolutely," Myka said.

"Dear God," Helen whispered. "Does she know about me?"

"Not yet," Myka said and nervously bit her lip. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"I'd like to see her," Helen said softly.

"Of course," Myka said in a small voice.

"Myka dear, don't worry," Helen said gently. Myka could almost hear the smile in the tone of her voice. "My days with Helena are over. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know. It's just that I have mixed feelings about it."

"I can understand that," Helen said softly. "Would you like to tell her, or do you want me to meet you in London?"

"I think I should tell her," Myka mumbled. "But I know she'll want to see you. Who wouldn't?" she said and chuckled. "I've never met anyone who wasn't completely spellbound meeting you."

"You give me too much credit Myka," Helen said and laughed. "Look, I'll be in London a week from Thursday. Will you still be there?"

"We're leaving on Friday," Myka said and sighed. "Perhaps we can meet in Old City? I could change our connecting flight so we could stay the night in Old City."

"That sounds great. And you will of course stay here. My door is always open for the two of you."

**_To be Continued…_**


	6. Old Lovers & New

**Title**: Dusty Footprints in Time  
**Author: **Athena  
**Fandom:** Warehouse 13  
**Pairing:** HG Wells & Myka Bering  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary: **Still at Wells Hall, Helena and Myka are spending more time with the Wells family. Myka has something important to tell Helena and HP has something perhaps equally important to reveal to both Helena and Myka.

Mentioning of a female character from another show. Not telling who, just that she's a doctor ;) Not really a crossover yet, but still tagging it as such.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 6: Old Lovers & New **

Helena found Myka standing by the window in their room, gazing out at the beautiful landscape.

"Darling?" she said and walked over. "Is everything all right?"

Myka turned and smiled at her. She nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. Everything is just fine."

"There's something you're not telling me," Helena said, her dark eyes filled with worry.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Myka said and smiled.

"No, I'd like you to tell me what's going on," Helena said and grabbed Myka's arm. "You're scaring me."

Myka cupped Helena's face and brushed her lips against Helena's in a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry sweetie," she whispered. "I have something amazing to tell you, but I'd like to do it someplace special."

"All right," Helena said a little hesitantly.

"The swing in the picture, where is it?" Myka asked.

"The swing?" Helena said and frowned. Myka nodded. "It's in the back over by the pond."

"Will you show me?"

.

* * *

.

Myka touched the rope on the swing. She knew it must have been replaced numerous times since Helena had used it, but it still gave her a much needed connection with the past. Spotting a bench across from it she took Helena's hand and led her over there. She sat down facing Helena, holding her hands. She smiled at her.

"I have something to tell you. I hope it will be a wonderful surprise," Myka said and tried to keep a smile on her lips, even though her stomach was a knot of tension and fear.

"Just tell me," Helena pleaded.

"That phone call," Myka whispered.

"Yes?"

"Helena, that phone call I made earlier; it was to Old City, to Dr. Helen Magnus," Myka said and looked Helena in the eyes. "I know her."

"What?" Helena blurted out. "That's impossible. She would be as old as I am."

"A hundred and fifty seven as a matter of fact," Myka said and chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Helena whispered and tugged at Myka's hands. "Helen is still alive?"

Myka nodded. "And as beautiful as ever."

"How is it possible?"

"I'll let her explain that when we see her this weekend."

Helena covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Myka. The tears started slowly. Myka pulled her close and just held her as Helena cried.

"Helen doesn't look a day over forty," Myka whispered as she stroked Helena's hair. "She's as brilliant as you are. The work she does is truly amazing."

"She hasn't aged?" Helena said surprised.

"A little probably, but not much," Myka said and shrugged.

Helena got up and paced in front of Myka.

"I knew she had not told me the entire truth about that visit to Oxford in the spring of 1876," she mumbled to herself. "Still, not aging in a hundred years is truly mindboggling. Perhaps they found a way of gaining immortality."

Myka felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter as she watched Helena.

"Do you still love her?" she whispered.

"Of course I love her," Helena said empathically. "I've loved her since I was a child."

"As a lover?" Myka whispered.

Helena stopped short and turned and finally looked at Myka. Noticing the pained look on Myka's face she rushed over. Kneeling my Myka's feet she took Myka's hands and kissed them.

"No darling," she said serious. "I have given my heart to you, and it will be yours to keep until the day I die. Helen is part of it, but not as a lover. I care deeply for her, and I hope you do too."

"I do," Myka whispered.

.

* * *

.

On their last night in England, HP had arranged for a grand-scale Wells family dinner. Myka had started to get used to the myriad of Wells family members around her and had a great time. She found it easier now when she knew the people and recognized the faces. HP's niece Sophie had taken it upon herself to make sure that Myka felt at home. The six year-old had not let go of Myka's hand for more than a moment until dinner was served. After dinner when they were again sitting in the large family room, little Sophie happily settled in on Myka's lap, playing with Myka's hair.

"May I braid it?" she asked and smiled at Myka.

"Sure," Myka said and chuckled.

The girl squealed and jumped off of Myka's lap. Standing behind Myka she grabbed handfuls of Myka's hair and started to braid it.

Helena tried to hide an amused grin behind her cognac glass as she watched Myka make a face when the girl tugged at Myka's curls.

"It appears that I am not the only one captivated by Myka's beauty, and her hair," she teased.

"Far from it," HP said and grinned at her.

"You are not eying my fiancée, are you, dear cousin?" Helena said and laughed.

In the preparation for the wedding and the public announcement of Helena's existence they had agreed on calling her a distant cousin. The cover story was somewhat farther removed than that, but it was easier than explaining the exact relationship.

"I would never entertain such thoughts cousin dear," he said and winked at her.

Helena laughed and raised her glass at him.

"Look!" Sophie said and laughed. She held on to the end of the thick braid.

"Very pretty, darling," Helena said and smiled.

HP cleared his throat and smiled at Helena.

"Helena the family and I have something to share with you and Myka."

Myka looked up at him and pulled Sophie closer when the girl again claimed her spot on Myka's lap. Helena beamed at him.

"I know that you've shared with us that you're getting married later on this year," he started and smiled at them. Helena nodded. "I don't know if you've made arrangements, or even set a date yet, but no matter what, we would be honored if you would consider holding it here, at Wells Hall."

Helena gasped and looked at Myka. Myka just smiled at her. Helena turned back to HP.

"We haven't actually set a date yet," she admitted. "This is a very pleasant surprise." She glanced at Myka as if unsure how to answer HP's offer.

"Helena, I can't think of any place more beautiful and meaningful to both of us, than here."

"Oh darling," Helena whispered. She turned to HP again and nodded. "We gladly accept your offer."

"Wonderful!" he said cheerfully. "I was pretty sure you would agree, so I've actually taken the liberty of tentatively booking a tent and made arrangements with a wedding planner."

"You have?" Helena and Myka said surprised.

He nodded and made a face as he shrugged.

"How do you feel about a June wedding?"

Helena laughed and squeezed his arm affectionately. She smiled at Myka who again stared at HP.

"That's only about three months away," Myka said slightly panicked.

"I know, but we can make it happen," HP said reassuringly.

"Can I be a flower girl?" Sophie asked and eagerly looked up at Myka.

"Yes sweetheart, you can," Helena said and smiled at her.

Sophie beamed and put her little arms around Myka's neck, hugging her.

"There's another thing," HP said and pulled out an envelope from inside his jacket. "I know it's a bit early, but we had a family counsel last night and everyone was in agreement about this," he said and handed Helena the envelope.

Helena raised an eyebrow in question as she took it from him. He just smiled and nodded for her to open it. She pulled out the thick stack of papers inside and started reading. Her jaw fell and her hand sank to her lap as she stared at HP with tearful eyes.

"HP?" she whispered. "I can't begin to tell you what this means to me," she said and wiped a tear away. "Are you sure? This is a very expensive gift."

"We are sure," he said and nodded. "As I told you, we discussed it and all of us are in agreement."

Helena glanced around the room and noted each smiling face until her eyes finally landed on Myka's confused face. She smiled at her.

"Darling, they have given us the Cottage."

"What?" Myka said and gaped.

Helena had showed Myka the Cottage earlier in the week. It had been the original house on the grounds, prior to the building of Wells Hall. Helena had lived in it for a while when writing Dr. Moreau, but most of the time it had been used as a guest house, or for the butler.

"We wanted to be sure that Helena, and you," HP said and smiled at Myka. "felt that you belong here. We understand that you cannot live here permanently, but this way you will always have a tie to Wells Hall, and to us."

"HP, it's an amazing gift," Myka said stunned. "I don't feel that this is my decision to accept, or decline. This is for Helena," she said and smiled at her fiancée.

"You are about to become part of our family too Myka," he said gently. "We already love you as if you were."

Now it was Myka's turn to get choked up. She felt Sophie hug her harder and she pulled the girl closer and kissed her dark hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_**To be Continued…**_

._**  
**_


	7. Mirrors of the Past

**Chapter 7: Mirrors of the Past **

Helena was very quiet on the car ride from the airport. Myka kept shooting glances her way, but Helena kept looking out the window, never once meeting her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around Helena's and to her relief Helena squeezed back.

Finally the taxi pulled up in front of an old building. Myka paid him and they got out. Helena raised her eyes and looked at the building.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

Myka smiled and took her hand again.

"I couldn't tell you what happened because we weren't alone," Myka whispered, referring to the conversation about the Sanctuary they had had at Wells Hall.

"She moved the entire building!" Helena said astounded.

Myka took a step closer and raised her hand just as the door opened.

"Hi, welcome to the Sanctuary."

Myka smiled at Will.

"Hi Will," she said.

"Agent Bering," he said and grinned. "It's been a long time."

"Apparently so long that you've forgotten to call me Myka," she teased as she walked past him.

Will laughed and shook his head. He kept glancing at Helena. Finally he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Will Zimmerman. Welcome to the Sanctuary Ms. Wells."

"Helena," she said and smirked a little at his obvious overwhelmed state.

"Oh, okay," he said and ran his hand through his hair a little embarrassed. "She's told us a lot about you," he said and glanced at Helena again. "I can't believe that I'm actually standing next to HG Wells."

Helena gently patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough. I'm not any different than you Dr. Zimmerman."

"I would kindly disagree with you on that," he mumbled.

"Just as you have become used to Helen, I'm sure you'll get used to Helena," Myka said.

"Does anyone really get used to Helen?" he said and grinned at her.

Myka laughed and nodded. He did have a point there.

"Just leave your suitcases here," Will said. "Someone will bring them to your room. Now, let's not keep Helen waiting."

.

* * *

.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Nope," Pete said smugly.

"I'm supposed to wear _this_?" Claudia said and pointed at the picture on the screen.

"Yep."

She glared at him and zoomed in on the item.

"You couldn't be a little bit more helpful?" she muttered.

"What do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know what I did to deserve this Game of Thrones lady-in-waiting thing," she muttered.

"It's just a flower garland and a veil thingy," Pete said and smiled. "You'll look very pretty."

She shot him a dark look and made a very unflattering sound.

"Myka won't tell me about her dress, so I don't even know if I'm the only one who'll look like Lady Marian."

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?" Pete said and made a face. "It's a freaking top hat!"

Claudia giggled and made a face at him.

"At least you're not wearing tights to go with my damsel outfit."

Pete shuddered at the thought. He was actually secretly thrilled at the idea of wearing a tuxedo and top hat.

"Think of how happy it will make Myka to have you in that dress," he said gently.

"That's low, man," she muttered. "To go all mushy gooey on me, guilting me into wearing this thing."

"Just focus on not tripping and messing up the train on Myka's dress and you'll be fine," he said and smiled. "Oh, and don't forget that you're in charge of the flower girls and the little page boys, whatever they are called."

"I'm what now?" she exclaimed and twirled around on her chair staring at him.

"Didn't Myka tell you?"

Claudia shook her head wildly, staring at him. When he didn't continue she started to gesture impatiently.

"And?"

"Myka is walking in first with her dad, then you," he said and smiled at her. Pete opened his mouth to continue but instead frowned and tapped his lips. "No, wait that's not right. The little flower girls are going first I think. Tossing rose petals or something. Anyway there are six of them so I think some are in front and some behind."

"Six kids?" she almost shouted. She slumped in her chair and stared up at the ceiling and then glared at him. "I don't do kids well, unless they're techie of course."

"Just think of them as puppies," he suggested with a grin. "Works for me."

"Puppies," she muttered darkly and went back to her artifact search.

.

* * *

.

Helena stared at Will's back as he knocked on the open door to Helen's office.

"Come in," a voice said from inside.

Helena made a sobbing noise and stepped in front of Will and entered the room. She took a few steps closer and stopped.

"Helen," she whispered.

Helen dropped her notes on the desk and stared at Helena. She held out her hands and they walked into the embrace.

"Oh God, Helena," she whispered.

Myka watched the two women from her spot by the door. She could not help but feel like an intruder. She was very aware that she should never have known either of them.

"Helen, I can't believe that it's really you," Helena whispered and cupped Helen's face.

"You are just as beautiful as last time I saw you, dearest," Helen said and smiled at Helena.

"I said terrible things to you," Helena whispered and her tears started again.

Helen pulled her close and caressed her hair. Spotting Myka by the door she held out her hand to her. Myka slowly walked over and took it. Helen pulled her into the hug.

Helena noticing the other set of hands touching her, looked up. She smiled at Myka and pulled her close.

"Thank you darling," she whispered. "I don't think that you will ever fully understand what you've given me."

"Myka loves you, Helena," Helen said gently. "She knows that you need me, that even though it hurts her to allow a past lover back into your life, she will still do it to make you happy."

Helena looked seriously at Myka and noticed the pain in her eyes. She sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Myka, Helen is my family more than anything," she tried to explain. "Nothing can replace her, or come close to her importance to me, except for you, love."

Myka nodded. Helen caressed her hair and pulled Myka to her, she held her as Myka clung to her.

"She loves you," she whispered in Myka's ear. "I can see it in her eyes."

.

* * *

.

The three had enjoyed tea together. Myka had been quiet most of the time, just enjoying listening to Helena exchanging old stories and memories with Helen. She watched Helena's face as Helen told her about the life and fates of friends and family members. She realized that they had talked about everyone but one person. She glanced at Helen. She just smiled and shook her head as if she had read Myka's mind.

"Was he happy?" Helena finally whispered.

"Yes darling," Helen said and smiled at her.

"You know, it's funny really," Helena said and made a face. "I was thinking not so long ago that the only two people that I missed were you and Charles."

Helen took Helena's hand. She smiled at her.

"I know how hard it is. It is great comfort to me to have a few of my friends left even after all this time."

"Who?" Helena asked confused.

"John and Nikola," Helen said softly.

"Druitt?" Helena exclaimed, upset. "Why isn't that murderous man dead?"

"For the same reason that I'm still here, I'm afraid. He almost died and I gave him my blood. It changed him," Helen said softly.

"And Nikola?" Helena asked.

"He's here actually."

"Here?" Helena said and stared at Helen. "Are you..?"

Helen chuckled and shook her head. She grinned at Helena.

"No dearest. Not that he hasn't tried or pleaded his case, but no we are not lovers."

"Have you..?" Helena didn't know how to ask.

"Have I taken lovers over the years?" Helen finished for her. "Yes I have. Even short lived love is sweeter than no love at all Helena," she said gently. "None of us really knows how much time we have in this life. We have to cherish it while we have it."

Helena nodded and sniffled. She touched her locket.

"I regretted so many times that I did not spend more time with Christina," she whispered.

"I know, but the time you did spend with her was sacred. She was a very happy little girl. She was so proud of you."

Helena smiled and squeezed Helen's hand. She looked at Myka.

"Christina used to make up stories about what I did when I was gone. She was quite the story teller."

"My favorite was the maharaja's messenger," Helen said and smiled.

"On the white elephant?" Helena asked and laughed.

"Yes."

"She made a drawing of me dressed like an Indian princess."

"I still have it," Helen said softly.

"You do?" Helena said and stared at her.

"I have many of your things, darling. The warehouse only claimed the items they felt had artifact potential, or were dangerous. The rest they left at Wells Hall. Charles was so upset when you went missing he had your things packed up. I offered to store them. Some items were returned to Wells Hall later on. I snuck several items in there right before we moved the building."

"Can I see them?" Helena whispered.

"Of course," Helen said and smiled. "They are after all your things."

"Thank you."

.

* * *

.

Myka curled up in the large bed and stared out the huge window. She was alone. Helena and Helen were still downstairs talking, enjoying another cognac. She closed her eyes trying not to cry. As fascinating as she found it to watch the two Victorian women together she became increasingly more nervous as time went by. She could almost feel Helena change. She used different words when speaking with Helen. Her mannerisms changed too. Myka had lost count of how many times the two had touched each other tonight.

Myka sat up when she heard the door open.

"It's just me darling," Helena whispered and closed the door behind her.

"Are you coming to bed?" Myka mumbled as Helena sat down next to her on the bed.

Helena took her hand and kissed it softly. She caressed Myka's hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"In a moment, love," Helena whispered and kissed her.

Myka nodded and watched her disappear into the bathroom. She sighed and pulled the comforter up higher.

"Are you asleep?" Helena whispered when she slipped into bed next to Myka a couple of minutes later.

"No," Myka said and turned to face her.

"Thank you," Helena said and wrapped her arm around Myka. She kissed her softly. "I know how difficult this was for you, but I hope that you will come to realize that even though Helen is extremely important to me, you are more important."

"I love you," Myka said in a small voice.

"And I love you," Helena said and cupped Myka's cheek. "Helen is my family. She was my confidant growing up, my mentor and role model. Later on she became my lover for a short while, but no matter what roles we played in each other's lives, we were always friends. There's nothing, save risking your life, that I would not do for her."

Myka nodded and choked back her tears. Helena pulled her closer and tucked Myka's head under her chin.

"Helen has answers to questions no one else can answer. She knew my family, my friends. She knows who I was, where we came from. I think I need her in order to move forward, to fully be the spouse you deserve," Helena said gently.

"I want to understand Helena," Myka whispered. "Share your past with me. Tell me the stories; tell me about the people and the places you went. I learned more about your past tonight than I've learned in all the time I've read about you."

"I promise I will tell you, and perhaps I can show you some of the places on our honeymoon?"

"Oh God!" Myka said and stared at Helena. "The honeymoon! I totally forgot about that."

"Good thing I didn't then," Helena teased.

"You didn't?" Myka said confused. "Where are we going?"

"Greece," Helena whispered in her ear. "I visited this absolutely charming village years ago. It is almost as charming as it was back then. It's only accessible by boat and it has a beautiful beach and temples and all sorts of things to discover. I rented us a villa there."

"Helena, I don't know what to say," Myka whispered. "It sounds perfect." She kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes and let's get some sleep. I know you must be exhausted."

"Since you crawled into bed naked I sort of perked up," Myka teased.

"I knew I should have worn a shirt," Helena muttered. "I'm never going to get any sleep, am I? How do all those old men keep up with their young girlfriends? I'm barely keeping up with mine," she mumbled and nibbled on Myka's ear.

"You're not much older than I am," Myka countered. "Though I think your ass might have begun to sag a bit."

"What?" Helena exclaimed and stared at her.

"Just kidding," Myka said and grinned. She shrieked when Helena rolled on top of her grabbing her wrists.

"Take it back," Helena growled and nibbled on a sensitive spot on Myka's neck.

Myka squirmed under her. She started to laugh again.

"The look on your face," she choked out. "Priceless."

"I should get Helen's paddle and give your backside a good smarting, young lady," Helena huffed.

"Helen's what?" Myka said and stared at her.

Helena blushed and rolled off Myka.

"Helena, were you and Helen into those kinds of things?"

"Well, darling, we had some wild parties back in the day," Helena mumbled.

"That involved paddles?" Myka said and stared in shock at Helena.

"Amongst other things, yes," Helena said and glanced nervously at Myka. "It was a different time Myka. Some things were more restricted, others were freer. If you really want to know, I promise to tell you all about it sometime, even the embarrassing things. Just not tonight, we're too tired for that."

"Wow," Myka whispered. She glanced at Helena. "Do you want that? Do you like it?"

"I did enjoy it, but no I don't crave it. What we have is what I want. What's in the past is in the past, and should stay there."

Myka nodded, still chewing on her lip as she digested the idea of Helena as a dominatrix. She blushed when she realized that it was quite easy for her to imagine Helena in a corset and high boots, holding a riding crop. To her further embarrassment, her body reacted to the image and she felt herself getting aroused.

Helena watched Myka's face. She realized what was going on and chuckled softly when she felt the tremble and how Myka tried to discretely move her leg.

"I think the idea appeals to you, at least a little," she teased.

"The idea, yes. The reality, not so sure," Myka mumbled.

"So you wouldn't want to play harem girl with Helen and me in Helen's little Moroccan tent?" Helena purred in Myka's ear.

"Helena!" Myka hissed.

"Or a disobedient school girl who needs to be disciplined? That one was particularly popular amongst the gentlemen. I don't know what it is with short skirts and braids, but the men seemed to get really worked up by it," Helena said in a low dangerous voice.

"Helena, you're making me nervous," Myka mumbled embarrassed.

"I'm sorry darling," Helena said in her normal voice. She kissed Myka softly on the lips and pulled her close again. "No more games tonight."

"I'm gonna tell Helen what you said about the paddle," Myka mumbled and yawned.

"You can't," Helena whispered.

"Why not?" Myka teased.

"Because, if you do, she will use it on me," Helena mumbled.

Myka just stared at her now sleeping fiancée. She swallowed and settled in next to her. She realized that there were many things she needed to know about the Victorians that Helena had not shared with her.

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Charles Wells' Legacy

**Chapter 8: Charles Wells' Legacy**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

The following months had been a frenzy of planning and organizing. Helena had been back and forth between the US and England several times. Myka had been back once, and now she was sitting in a comfortable first class seat on her third trip to England in less than two months time. She shook her head at the thought.

"Are you all right, darling?" Helena asked her and touched Myka's hand.

"I'm just a little stunned at everything that's happened during the last couple of weeks. Not to mention that I'm a bit in awe of the fact that I'm getting married in about six weeks."

"I know," Helena said and held Myka's hand in a comforting grip.

"Sometimes I wish that we could just run away and get it over with and spend a month in the Cottage, just the two of us," she said, a little embarrassed.

"That does have its charm," Helena agreed with a devilish grin. "Still I have a feeling that my family will get very upset with both of us if we do that. Not to mention your mother."

Myka groaned and leaned her head back. Her mother was ecstatic over the thought of a June wedding in England. She had already booked airline tickets for everyone and was planning her own events while helping out as much as she could from the US. Apparently she and HP's wife Sarah had become very good friends and Skyped frequently, something that had Myka very worried.

"I'm really excited about the dress," Myka confessed with an impish grin. "I have my final fitting in two days."

"Perhaps I should come with you to make sure that they're doing a good job?" Helena suggested casually.

"In your dreams, Wells," Myka muttered. "You'll see my dress at the wedding and not a moment before."

Helena sighed and made a sad face that apparently had no effect on Myka. She laughed and kissed Myka's cheek.

"You can't blame me for trying," she purred in Myka's ear.

"Of course not," Myka said and brushed her lips against Helena's. "I would be disappointed if you didn't."

Helena laughed. Noticing the flight attendant coming their way she signaled her over.

"Ladies," she said and smiled at them. "What can I get you?"

"Some champagne, please," Helena said and smiled at her.

"Certainly Ms. Wells," she said and smiled at Helena. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thank you," Helena said and smiled up at her.

"I read about you in Hello magazine. It's like a fairytale," she said and beamed at Helena and Myka. "That you've finally reconnected with your family again," she added and sighed. She looked Helena in the eyes and then smiled again. "You really do look a lot like her," she said.

"I know," Helena said and smiled at her. "Maybe we're the same person? Perhaps she's immortal?" she teased and winked at the flight attendant.

The woman laughed out loud and gently touched Helena's shoulder.

"If anyone could pull that off, I guess it would be her. You have an amazing family history Ms. Wells."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Helena said seriously.

"Don't be fooled with all the intellectual crap," Myka teased with a grin. "Behind the scenes they are all a bunch of pranksters who can't be trusted."

"Darling!" Helena said and stared at Myka, but then burst out laughing.

"All right, let me get you those drinks," the flight attendant said and smiled.

.

* * *

.

Wells Hall

"Helena, Myka may I have a word please?" HP said.

Helena and Myka turned and smiled at him. Helena took his arm, pulling him close.

"Of course, darling," she said happily.

"I have something I'd like to give to you," he said and smiled at her. "I feel that it really belongs to you."

"A present," she said cheerfully. "I love presents."

To Myka's surprise HP seemed to be blushing. She frowned.

HP led them down the hall and finally stopped by a room Myka knew she had not be in yet. He held the door for them and they entered.

"HP, would it be possible to have this conversation somewhere else?" Helena asked, suddenly sounding very tense and guarded.

"Certainly, however I felt that the nature of this conversation required some privacy. Does this room hold unpleasant memories?" he asked as he moved over to a painting of a hunting party.

Myka watched him swing the painting out to reveal a hidden safe. HP opened it and pulled out a medium sized envelope. He then closed the safe and returned the painting to its original position, again hiding the secrets behind.

Helena moved closer to the window. She glanced down at her upturned palms before closing her hands into tight fists.

"This used to be my father's study," she explained in a strained voice. "I was never allowed in here," she added quietly. "Unless I was being punished."

"Oh my God, Helena," Myka gasped horrified. She wrapped her arms around Helena from behind, holding her close.

"Perhaps we should continue our conversation in the sunroom?" HP offered.

Helena nodded and Myka smiled at him.

.

* * *

.

Myka sat next to Helena on the small elaborate love seat. Helena was sipping a cup of tea, seemingly more happy once removed from the study. Myka glanced expectantly at HP and the envelope in his hand.

"This might seem like a very odd thing to give to newlyweds," he mumbled and fingered the envelope. "My grandfather received this from Charles, and later passed it on to my father, who in turn gave it to me. I don't see what use I have for it, more than possibly donating it to science."

Myka frowned. Helena put her tea down and looked curiously at HP.

"Science? Charles was never that interested in science. That was my area of knowledge," she said intrigued.

"I know," HP said and looked her in the eyes.

"Just tell us darling," Helena said and smiled.

"Very well," he said and chuckled. "I know that your wedding is only weeks away and I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you agreed to have the wedding here," he said and smiled at them.

Helena beamed and looked at Myka. She kissed her softly and then turned her attention back to HP. He watched them for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. The sun reflecting in Myka's ring made him smile and he took a deep breath.

"As far as wedding gifts go, this one will be one of the strangest I've ever given," he said embarrassed.

Helena laughed, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"We are an odd bunch, are we not?" she teased.

HP laughed and nodded. He sighed and looked at them for a long moment.

"I don't know what plans you two have for the future. Where you're going to live; if you're planning on starting a family."

Myka's interest peaked at the last word.

"I would be honored to raise a child with Myka," Helena said softly. "But as you know, it is a bit more complicated for two women to accomplish."

"Perhaps this will be a welcomed gift after all," HP mumbled. "Let me read a little section of Charles' letter to you."

They watched him open the envelope and pull out a single sheet. He unfolded it and started to read.

.

_To My Son,_

_This will most likely come as a surprise to you, son. I was never one to pay much attention to science and the future of mankind. That was my dear sister's forte. Perhaps that's why I decided to go forward with this, to save our legacy, hers and mine, so that one day when science has figured out a way of extracting greatness, some of her brilliant mind can be passed on. Still I have no idea if it will happen, or if it would even be possible. The only one in our family who ever showed signs of Helena's brilliant talent, was our sweet Christina, may she rest in peace. As you know Christina's life was cut short, ending so tragically. I often find myself wondering what would have become of her, had she lived and had Helena been there to guide her on her journey. Helena, my dearest sister, how I miss you still after all these years. Perhaps we will meet again soon. You and me and our sweet little angel._

_.  
_

Helena sobbed and covered her mouth. Myka held her hand in a tight grip as she tried to decipher the hidden message in Charles' words. When she finally figured it out, she just stared at HP.

"Did he?" Myka blushed and bit her lip. "Did Charles save... his '_swimmers'_?" she mumbled embarrassed.

HP chuckled and nodded. Helena looked at them in confusion.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"Are they..?" Myka mumbled and blushed again.

"They are absolutely fine," he assured her.

"Bloody hell, explain what's going on!" Helena said upset.

Myka took her hands and smiled at her.

"Your brother had his sperm frozen for science," Myka mumbled, still embarrassed about it.

"He did what?" Helena exclaimed and stared at HP.

"Did you and Charles ever discuss heredity? Perhaps you talked about the fact that just because the parents are brilliant, the child might not be? That greatness is in fact quite random."

Helena nodded, stunned at the discovery.

"We spoke of it at great length actually," she said and looked out the window, a faraway look in her eyes. "Charles thought it to be madness, the science of Dr. Frankenstein. I of course disagreed," she said and made a face.

"Well, he must have listened a little, because for some reason he decided to do this. I have been assured by the lab where it's being stored that the sample is in good condition."

Helena laughed and shook her head. She looked at HP.

"You are right, it is an odd gift, but then again, we are a very strange family," she said softly. "How do you feel about this?" she asked seriously. "Your great grandfather's essence so to speak given to create a child, that for all intents and purposes, would be your great aunt or uncle."

"I know," he said and nodded. "I have given it a great deal of thought and I've come to the conclusion that this is the right thing to do. It really is not mine at all, it's our legacy. That's of course if you will accept it."

"HP, would you mind giving us a moment?" Helena asked and looked at Myka who had become very quiet.

"Certainly," he said and got up.

Once the door closed behind him Helena turned to Myka.

"I need to tell you something darling," she said and sighed softly. She took Myka's hands, needing the contact before she proceeded. "Christina was not my biological child," she whispered.

"What?" Myka exclaimed and stared at her.

"I have never carried a child Myka," she said seriously. "I would have been rejected by my own society, had I had a child without being married."

"So you adopted her?" Myka asked.

"I did," Helena confirmed and smiled a little. "She was such a beautiful baby. I knew when I first held her that there was no way that I could give her up." Helena paused, lost in thought for a moment.

"Please Helena, just tell me," Myka whispered.

"Christina's mother was a beautiful young woman who was part of my staff. She was my personal maid actually," Helena said and smiled. "She died in childbirth."

"I'm so sorry," Myka whispered.

Helena nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment trying to purge the sad memories back into the recess of her mind.

"I was furious with Charles for letting it happen. I threatened to castrate him actually," she said and laughed at the memory.

"Christina was Charles' daughter?" Myka exclaimed surprised.

"She was," Helena said and made a sad face. "I told Charles that he needed to provide for Kathleen and the child. He was already engaged to be married, so it was a huge mess. We spoke about it at great length and finally agreed that I would keep them, but Charles would provide for them," she said and sighed. "Then Kathleen died and everything changed," she whispered.

Myka pulled Helena to her. Helena leaned her head against Myka's shoulder. She sighed happily when Myka slowly caressed her hair.

"Thank you darling," she whispered. "I held Christina when she was only minutes old. She was so tiny. She was crying and her little hands shook in anger. When I touched her hand she grabbed my finger. For someone that small, she was surprisingly strong," Helena said and sighed. "I knew in that moment that I had to keep her. She had no one and she reached out to me, held on to me for help."

"So you adopted her, your niece," Myka whispered.

"I did. She never knew. She thought that I was her mother."

"You were," Myka said and caressed Helena's cheek. "It doesn't matter if she came from your womb or not. You loved her and cared for her. She was your daughter Helena, don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you," Helena whispered.

Helena sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She smiled at Myka and picked up her tea again.

"So as you can see, this puts Charles' gift in a different light, at least for me," she mumbled.

"A child, our child would be Christina's half sibling, and your blood relative," Myka whispered. "God, Helena this is mindboggling."

"I know, darling," Helena said and made a face. "I can assure you that nothing would bring me more joy than having a child that is part you, and part Wells. If there was any way for me to give you that, I would. This is the closest we will probably ever come."

Myka nodded. With every generation, the Wells bloodline had been diluted further. No one shared more DNA with Helena than her brother. Since he was dead, there would be no weird feelings later on. With the exception of HP, no one would ever know the truth about the father.

"My 150 year-old fiancée wants to get me pregnant with her dead brother's sperm," Myka muttered. "Hello new reality show," she said and laughed.

Helena laughed out loud. She took Myka's hands again.

"I told you my family is strange," she teased.

"I know, but you didn't say Frankenstein strange," Myka muttered, but then laughed.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come," Helena called out.

Myka chewed on her lip. Helena did not revert back to her old ways very often, but here in her childhood home she seemed to be doing it quite frequently. Her tone of voice and how she carried herself was that of someone who was used to giving orders and dealing with a household staff.

"May I come in?" HP asked as he stuck his head through the opening in the door.

"Of course," Helena said and smiled at him.

He reclaimed the seat he had previously been sitting in.

"HP, what do you know about Christina's father?" Helena said and looked him straight in the eyes.

HP glanced at Myka and then looked at Helena again.

"I know who he is. _Was_," he said a little vaguely.

"She knows," Helena assured him.

HP nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Is that why you decided to share this with us?" Helena asked gently and held up the letter.

"Partly yes, but also because of what he writes about you in there. He wanted your legacy to go on too. There's another piece to the legacy, a lock of your hair. I don't know exactly what he expected science to be able to do with it, but he chose to let the future decide."

Helena nodded. She looked out the window for a moment.

"Thank you," she finally whispered. "It's the greatest gift anyone could give us."


	9. Wedding Day Approaching

**Chapter 9: Wedding Day Approaching**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Myka held Helena's hand in a tight grip as they listened to Dr. Calder. After a lot of soul searching and late night conversations they had agreed that they were ready to start a family. The wedding was only two weeks away, and to their surprise it would be coinciding with Myka ovulating. Myka bit her lip and willed herself not to blush again. It was hard enough as it was to discuss this with Dr. Calder. It was almost like talking to your mother.

"Since I will be here anyway for the wedding, there's really no reason to do this in the sterile environment of a medical office. I suggest that the two of you pick a time when you are ready, and I will come to you," Vanessa said and smiled.

"Here? At Wells Hall?" Myka squeaked.

Helena chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Wouldn't you rather be comfortable in your own bed than with your legs up in the doctor's office?" she teased.

Myka's ears got warm and her cheeks flushed. She glanced at Dr. Calder who was smiling at them.

"I agree, Helena. The chance of this working actually does increase with the level of comfort for the mother. Being in familiar surroundings and even having an orgasm will make conception much more likely. And in this case I feel that we should take every precaution so that we do not waste the amazing gift you have received."

Myka hid her face against Helena's shoulder.

"My shy darling," she whispered and kissed Myka's curly head.

"So what exactly will happen?" Myka mumbled embarrassed.

Dr. Calder smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"I will determine if you are in fact ovulating Myka," she said softly. "You know the procedure. It will be the same as last time."

"Okay," Myka mumbled. Dr. Calder had performed the procedure last time she examined Myka. The procedure was not invasive, so Myka was fine with it. Thank God for strange but efficient artifacts!

"Then Helena and I will make sure that you're as comfortable as you can be," the doctor continued. "You should think about what you would like to wear, if anything at all."

"What?" Myka squeaked.

Vanessa chuckled and looked at Helena.

"I think Dr. Calder is saying that if we want it to be as natural as possible, you could choose to be naked."

"I don't know if I can do that," Myka mumbled.

"Of course you can, darling. After all, the good doctor has seen you naked before," she teased. She smirked at Vanessa. "And should she try something I'll break her arm, so don't you worry."

Myka laughed and glanced at Vanessa who was chuckling.

"How charming," Vanessa said curtly. She returned her attention to Myka. "What I really meant Myka was that it's all right if you want to be comfortable. I would recommend that the two of you make love before. It will make you more comfortable during the procedure."

Myka nodded, not trusting her voice. Her face was flushed and she was nervously chewing on her lip.

"When you're ready for me, you let me know. I'll do the procedure and leave you alone to do whatever you feel comfortable with. I do encourage you to try to achieve an orgasm after the procedure."

"Duly noted doctor," Helena said and grinned. "I think I can handle that."

Myka made a face at her that only made Helena laugh.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this?" Vanessa asked, now serious. "Myka?"

"I am," Myka whispered. "I can't say that I'm comfortable with the arrangement. It just feels so strange, but I do think the time is right."

"Our child will be conceived on our wedding night," Helena said and caressed Myka's cheek. "I cannot think of a more beautiful and meaningful time."

"It's settled then, "Vanessa said and got up. "I'll see you in about two weeks."

"Thank you doctor, for everything," Helena said seriously.

"You're both welcome."

.

* * *

.

When Helen entered Helena's parlor it was to find Helena looking like death warmed over. She carefully approached her and Helena looked up at her, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"What's wrong Helena?"

"I can't do this, Helen."

Helen sat down next to her on the small sofa. She took Helena's hand and to her surprise Helena gripped her hand hard. She again looked up into Helena's ghostly pale face.

"You don't want to marry Myka?" she asked gently.

"I do," Helena whimpered. "But I can't"

"And why not?" Helen said and stared at Helena. "Don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her!" Helena said heatedly. "That's precisely why I can't do this."

"You are not making any sense Helena."

"What do I have to offer her? She could have anyone, Helen. I'm old, damaged."

"Helena Wells, listen to yourself," Helen snapped. "You stop this pity party this instant!"

Helena looked shocked at Helen.

"You are a wonderful person, Helena. Myka loves you more than anything. You are about to start a family together. You have everything to offer her."

"It scares the devil out of me," Helena whispered.

Helen chuckled. "Now we're getting somewhere," she said and smirked at Helena's scowl. "Of course you're scared. I would be concerned if you weren't. It is a very serious commitment. But Helena, you can do this, because you love her, and you only want what is best for her."

"I do," Helena said in a small voice.

Helen walked over to the beautiful ivory dress that was displayed on an old-fashioned headless mannequin. The antique Victorian dress had been returned to Wells Hall from its regular display in the HG Wells museum. It had been altered to fit Helena and to be a bit more modern in style. Helen ran her fingertips down the sleeve, fingering the delicate lace.

"Your mother's dress. I know she wished for you to wear it someday. Do you know that she told me that once?" Helen said and smiled at Helena over her shoulder.

Helena sniffled and shook her head. "She never said anything."

"Perhaps because she knew of your preference for trousers?" Helen teased. Helena shot her another dirty look that made Helen laugh.

"Myka will adore you in this dress."

Helena smiled and nodded. "It does fit me rather nicely, does it not?"

"You look amazing in it, Helena."

"Come sit with me Helen," Helena said and smiled at her. "Let's have tea and talk. I feel that left to my own devices I tend to brood."

"You're not saying," Helen said and laughed.

"Oh hush, Helen," Helena muttered.

.

* * *

.

Myka turned the page and continued to read the guest list. Her face got paler and paler as she read on. Finally she put it down and just stared at Helena.

"God, Helena. This is like who's who of the UK," she whispered.

"Pish tosh," Helena said and laughed. "They are just a bunch of people who want to gawk at me and my gorgeous bride."

"A prince, Helena," Myka exclaimed. "A freaking prince, with the royal highness and all."

Myka slumped on the couch and her brow furrowed as she gave Helena a pained look.

"He's only third in line to the throne. Basically a commoner," Helena quipped and returned to her writing.

"You know that's not true," Myka muttered. She picked up the list again. "Actors, singers, lady this and lord that." Myka groaned. "The Bering side of the aisle will look like the riff raff," she muttered darkly.

"Darling, you know that's not true," Helena said and smiled sweetly at her. "With the exception of Artie perhaps."

Myka laughed and nodded. "Still, my guest list is very short."

Helena knelt by Myka's feet and took her hands. "The number of people means nothing, darling. Most of them don't even know me. They know my family and they are coming because this wedding is _the_ social event of the year. They want to be able to say that they were there."

Myka sighed and nodded. "I know. It still makes me feel strange about it."

"The people who are important to us are in the front couple of rows in the church. The rest are just part of the decorations," Helena said and laughed.

Myka laughed. She pulled Helena closer and kissed her. "Thank you."

"I love you, darling."

Myka giggled as Helena dragged her over to the bed and pushed her down. When Helena's hands snaked under her shirt she sighed happily. Soon the worries about the wedding guests and guest lists flew out of her head as Helena's lips teased her in sensitive places.

.

* * *

.

"What a glorious ride!" Helena exclaimed happily and tossed her gloves and riding crop on the couch. She sat down next to Myka and kissed her cheek. "You should have come, darling."

"Helena, don't put your dirty things on the couch," Myka hissed.

Helena just laughed and nuzzled her cheek.

"You look so good in that outfit," Myka mumbled and ran her hand down Helena's side. Helena glanced down at her tan riding breeches and high boots. She had a few mud splashes and spots on her boots and pants, but her black jacket was still somewhat clean. She grinned at Myka.

"Thank you. I'm glad you find it pleasing."

"Your ass looks amazing in these pants," Myka growled and ran her hand over Helena's buttocks.

"Ladies," HP said embarrassed and cleared his throat.

They looked up at him. Helena laughed at his flushed face. Myka blushed furiously and instantly removed her hands.

"Darling, I quite enjoyed your hands on me," Helena protested.

"Clearly," HP muttered.

Helena laughed and jumped to her feet. She kissed HP's cheek and patted his shoulder. "HP, dear, you better get used to me being affectionate with Myka. It is to be expected with engaged couples, and most certainly will happen again."

"Helena," he said and rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

.

"Holy crap Batman!" Claudia shrieked and smacked Pete in the stomach. "Look at that!"

Pete let out a soft oof as her hand connected with his midsection. "Claud, it's just a carriage," he muttered.

"It's a frakking steampunkie Victorianesque marvel, Pete," she said excitedly and circled the antique carriage, carefully running her fingertips over the side, occasionally stopping to examine something. "Wow," she whispered.

"I'm glad that you approve of my buggy," Helena mused. She leaned against the open barn door with folded arms as she smiled, amused at Claudia's excitement.

"It's super cool HG," Claudia said and grinned.

"Would you care to see the horses?"

Claudia made a face and stepped away from the carriage. "Are they big? I'm kind of a smallish person and horses are generally huge, and they have teeth, and hooves and stuff," she prattled on and gestured to get her point across.

HG laughed and grabbed Claudia by the arm. "Nonsense, darling. Hurry up now, we don't have all day."

"Okay, okay, no need to drag me behind you," Claudia mumbled and pulled at her arm.

HG chuckled and instead wrapped her arm around Claudia's shoulders. "I am so glad that you're here, sweetheart," she said softly to the girl. "I know that it means the world to Myka too."

Claudia blushed and glanced quickly at Helena to see if she was serious. To her surprise there was no teasing twinkle in Helena's eyes, just a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Now, come on, let's look at the horses."


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 10: The Wedding**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

HP's wife Sarah and Myka's mother were quietly whispering with their heads together over Myka's bouquet. Myka glanced at them and then returned her attention to her reflection in the floor length mirror. She almost did not recognize the person looking back at her. Her hair had been professionally styled and arranged to fit with the Wells tiara and veil, and her face had been made-up by a very skilled makeup artist. Myka smiled. Her makeup was flawless, even better than during the fashion show in New York a few years back. Her eyes strayed from inspecting her face to land on Claudia as the girl stepped up behind her. Myka grinned at the sight and turned around. She held out her hands to Claudia who took them and gave Myka a shaky little smile.

"You look more scared than me," Myka said and chuckled.

Claudia made a face at her. "Yeah, well, I've never done this bridesmaid thing before."

"You're beautiful Claudia," Myka said softly. "I have no doubt that you will have a fun day."

"If you say so. Right now I feel like I'm gonna puke," Claudia muttered.

Myka laughed and squeezed Claudia's hands. "Perhaps you should have a sip of champagne? Just to sooth your nerves a little," she whispered. "You're old enough to drink here you know."

Claudia grinned and nodded. "I know," she said smugly.

"Claudia!" Myka said sternly. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes mom," Claudia said and made a face at her. "The village pub is really fun. You and HG should try it sometime."

Myka shook her head and looked up. "Artie will kill me."

"Better not tell him then," Claudia said smugly.

Before Myka could comment the double doors to the room next door opened and a screaming and laughing horde of children came rushing through. Claudia barricaded Myka throwing her hands out widely.

"Stop right there!" she said and leaned forward so she was almost at eyelevel with them.

The six children came to an instant stop and stared at her. Sophie giggled and stuck her tongue out at Claudia. Claudia made a face at her.

"Sophie," Myka said gently to the girl.

"Myka, Myka, Myka," Sophie chanted and jumped up and down in excitement. "We saw Helena!"

Myka laughed and caressed her cheek. Sophie took her hand and pulled her over to the sofa.

"Hold it!" Claudia yelled and the two stopped. "You are so not sitting down in that dress, Myka. Especially not anywhere close to these flea and germ packages with their little _butter and jam_ and _Marmite_ hands," she said and gestured to the children.

"I don't have fleas," Sophie huffed with her hands on her hips. For a second she reminded Myka of Helena.

"Okay, I'll stand for now," Myka said and sighed.

"She's sooooo pretty," Sophie said and giggled. "Her dress is like a fairytale princess'. It's all…"

"Sophie!" Myka cut her off. "Please don't tell me. I want to see her at the church."

Sophie closed her mouth and bounced up and down on the sofa, clearly annoyed that she could not tell Myka about the dress.

"Now you have a secret," Myka whispered to her. "You've seen both my dress and Helena's. We don't know anything about each other's dresses."

Sophie grinned and nodded. "The black will be so pretty with your white dress," Sophie said quickly and jumped off the sofa. She pushed Freddie in the back and ran out of the room with him chasing after her.

"Black?" Myka exclaimed and looked wild-eyed after the girl. "Black! She can't be wearing black, can she?"

Claudia bit her lip as the look on Myka's face. Unable to contain her laughter any longer she burst out in a loud laugh.

"She's just messing with ya man," she said and touched Myka's arm. "Helena's dress is cream colored."

Myka sighed relieved. She glared after Sophie. "She is definitely a Wells," she muttered.

Claudia snickered and nodded. "Yep, a devilish HG mini-me."

.

* * *

.

"Stop fidgeting," Helen hissed to Helena.

They were standing by the entrance to the nearly filled to the brim church. A cacophony of loud voices surrounded them, but their location gave them privacy since no one would come up to talk to them. Helena pulled at her sleeve for the millionth time and Helen gently removed her fingers from it.

"Do you have the ring?" Helena whispered.

Helen nodded and put her hand over her pocket. She smiled at Helena and sighed softly. Helena was gorgeous. Her hair had been arranged with some curls down and the rest of her hair up in an elaborate arrangement. Helena touched an errant lock and put it back in place.

"You look exactly the way I always envisioned you as a bride," she whispered. "I am so happy for you, Helena."

Helena took Helen's hand, her eyes suddenly misty. She opened her mouth to answer when music started playing and the wedding guests instantly quieted. Taking one last deep breath Helena glanced at Helen who smiled at her. Helena nodded and the two entered the church, walking slowly down the aisle.

.

* * *

.

Myka looked up at the blue sky above. The day was as beautiful as they get in England in June. It was warm and sunny with a clear blue sky. She was riding in the open carriage next to her father. Claudia and the children were in a separate carriage behind them. She turned and looked at them, but all she could see were the four dark horses and the driver in his fancy uniform. Myka swallowed and turned around again.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Bering asked.

"I'm fine dad," Myka said in a small voice.

"You'll do just fine Myka," he said and smiled at her knowing how much she needed his approval on this day of all days.

Helena had cornered him two days prior and had a very stern talk with him about appropriate behavior on the wedding day. Warren had caved and agreed to try and show more emotion and support than he was normally comfortable with.

"I'm scared dad," she mumbled and gave him a pained look, biting her lip.

"Of course you are," he said and smiled. "I was scared to death on my wedding day." Realizing that he was not helping he tried a different approach. "Myka, you excel at everything you do. I am so proud of you," he said and smiled. "Today is going to be perfect. Do you know how I know that?" he said and grinned. Myka shook her head. "Because Helena wouldn't allow anything to go wrong today."

Myka laughed and nodded.

Warren smiled reassuringly at Myka as the carriage pulled up outside the church. He hopped out and held out his hand to Myka to help her down. Claudia was there in an instant grabbing the veil before it could hit the ground.

"Sophie, Bea, Tessa and Lizzie on the stairs now," she ordered the little girls. Turning her attention to the two boys she gave them a once over. Freddie's collar was crooked but otherwise they looked okay. "You two," she said to the boys, "are holding the veil so you're with me."

Claudia kept an eye on Sophie who was fingering the pink rose petals in her little basket. She grabbed the girl's arm just as Sophie was about to put a couple on top of four year-old Daniel's head.

"None of that missy," she muttered.

Sophie giggled and put the rose petals back in her basket. Claudia ushered the four girls ahead of Myka and Warren before turning to Myka. She straightened Myka's veil and smiled at her. She gave the bouquet a last touch before nodding.

"You look perfect Myka."

"Thanks Claudia," Myka whispered.

Claudia squeezed her arm. "You'll do great."

Myka took a deep breath and nodded. She took her father's hand and squeezed it hard. He smiled reassuringly at her.

Claudia fixed Freddie's collar and then took her spot behind the two boys. "We're all set," she said loudly to the two uniformed men by the door.

The doors opened wide and music from the church organ filled the air around them. Myka made a strangled sound and her shoulders stiffened.

"Move it Myka," Claudia hissed. "Sophie and Bea, now," she added a bit louder.

The girls slowly started forward and they all entered the church.

.

* * *

.

The music started again. Helena turned around to face the entrance. She watched as the four little flower girls came into view. She smiled as they sprinkled rose petals along the aisle in front of Myka. _Myka_! Helena's head snapped up and she stared in absolute wonder at Myka. Myka was wearing a sleeveless white dress in silk and lace. The bodice encased Myka's upper body in beautiful lace. The tiara glimmered on her head as the lights reflected in the many gemstones. Helena just stared at her in awe.

As Myka came closer Helena noticed small details about her dress and the flowers in the bouquet. She swallowed and beamed as Warren placed Myka's hand in hers. They nodded at each other before he took his seat. Helena leaned closer to Myka.

"You are absolutely stunning, darling," she whispered.

Myka blushed. "So are you."

The music stopped and the two turned their attention to the priest.

.

* * *

.

The ceremony was shorter than Myka had expected and before she knew it she was looking at Helena's smiling face as she said the final words. She swallowed and gazed at her wife. _My wife_, Myka thought and her eyes started to mist. Movement on her left jolted her out of her musings and she looked confused at Claudia.

"The bouquet Myka," Claudia hissed and almost shoved the flowers back into Myka's hand.

Myka stared at the flowers, overcome by emotions. Helena pulled at her hand until they were facing each other. She smiled at Myka.

"Ready to start your life as Mrs. Bering Wells, darling?"

Myka swallowed and nodded. She squeezed Helena's hand and together they walked down the aisle followed by Claudia and the children.

Outside the church Helena quickly helped Myka into the carriage. She gathered her dress and got in next to her.

"Drive!" she barked to the driver.

The whip cracked in the air and the horses started forward bringing them away from the church in seconds. Helena carefully removed her veil and grinned at Myka.

"Finally alone," she said cheerfully and leaned forward to kiss Myka. "And I can finally kiss my wife for the first time."

Myka laughed and leaned closer.

.

* * *

.

Back at Wells Hall Helena and Myka went directly to the small formal living room where the photo shoot had been set up. The photographer had been taking pictures of them outside the church as they were getting into the carriage so it did not surprise them that she was not yet there. Her assistant smiled at them when they entered the room.

"Congratulations," the young woman said a little shyly.

"Thank you darling," Helena said and patted her arm.

"Let me call the stylist so he can touch up your hair and makeup before Bella gets here." She took the bouquet from Myka and placed it in a secure location on the table that had been set up for taking close ups of the flowers.

Helena nodded and pulled Myka over to the window. She took Myka's hands and looked at her with so much love in her eyes it made Myka's heart ache.

"This is a fairytale," Myka whispered.

"No, love, it's better. It's real."

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka and kissed her softly. She sighed against Myka's lips when she felt Myka's slender arms tighten around her waist.

"I couldn't have made a more beautiful arrangement myself," the photographer said with a chuckle as she lowered the camera. "Let's come back to this spot after Julio has done his job."

.

* * *

.

Forty five minutes later Myka felt like her face was hurting from smiling so much. The children who had joined them for pictures started to get restless. She heard Claudia threaten to break David's arm if he tried to pick his nose again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just a couple more," Bella said and looked straight at Myka.

Ten minutes later everyone but Helena and Myka left. Helena stopped Myka and took her hand.

"Darling, I would love to have a picture from down by the swing. What do you say?"

Myka nodded and they started the short walk down to the swing with Bella and her assistant in tow.


	11. Wedding Celebrations at Wells Hall

**Chapter 11**

**Wedding Celebrations at Wells Hall**

******Summary: **Wedding celebrations at Wells Hall. Artie and the Regents have a big surprise for our two lovely ladies. HP shares stories from the past and Claudia does some flirting on her own.

.

* * *

.

A large tent had been set up on the lawn behind Wells Hall. Underneath, round tables were beautifully set up around a large dance floor. An eight person band was playing as guests mingled, sipping champagne and talking. The children were chasing each other outside on the grass and Claudia sighed as Bea fell and got a large grass stain on her white dress.

"At least it's after the church," she muttered and headed over to the crying child. "Come on munchkin," she said and helped Bea up. "You're fine."

"Bu ut… but my dress," the girl stuttered through her sobs.

"Don't worry about the dress," Claudia said and grinned at her. "We'll dye it green so the stain blends in."

Bea laughed and grinned at Claudia. "You are really odd Claudia," she said. "But I do like you."

"I like you too kiddo," Claudia mumbled and took her little hand. "Come on, let's get some drinks."

.

* * *

.

Pete handed a glass of champagne to HP's sister Gemma. She smiled a little shyly and thanked him.

"At your service my lady," he said and grinned as he bowed.

Gemma giggled and raised her glass to him. "Thank you kind sir," she teased and sipped her champagne.

Pete took a sip from his non-alcoholic sparkling beverage and grinned at her. "May I escort you to your table?"

Gemma took his arm and beamed up at him. To their right Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother," she muttered.

Pete, overhearing her, shot her a dirty look before again smiling at Gemma. Claudia turned her back at them muttering darkly under her breath.

"What is a gorgeous woman doing standing alone in a corner?" a male voice said amused behind Claudia.

She froze and turned around, swallowing as she smiled at the man.

"Hi again," she said and smiled a little hesitantly at the guy who she remembered meeting briefly outside the church earlier.

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered.

"What? Drink? Oh, yeah, a _drink_," she said and laughed nervously. "That's what people do at weddings, right? Yes, a drink would be nice. I mean thank you," rambled before closing her eyes. When she heard laughter she opened one eye and looked hesitantly at the guy. He was still smiling at her. "You're still here," she mumbled.

He nodded. "If I leave I fear that I will never see you again," he said and offered her his arm. "I think I see a rock singer over there eying you with interest."

"No shit!" Claudia exclaimed and made a face. "I mean, really?"

He laughed again. "You are very funny." She shot him a look and he grinned and nodded. "Honest, you are."

Claudia chewed on her lip and looked away. "Don't screw this up Claudster," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, love?" he asked.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "What is it with Brits calling everyone darling and love?"

He laughed and took her hand. "Come let's go around back." He leaned closer. "Shortcut," he whispered conspiratorially.

Claudia laughed and shook her head as she tried to keep up with him. "Hey James Bond, do you have a name?"

"Bond," he said and winked at her. "James Bond."

She gave him a look. "Funny."

"I'm so terribly sorry," he said and stopped. "Mark Oliver."

Claudia shook his hand and eyed him suspiciously. "You're not a lord, are you? Cuz that would be so weird and I don't know if I could handle that. I mean I'm not exactly lady material so if you were a lord…"

"I'm not a lord," he cut her off with a big grin.

"Prince?" she shot back making a face at him.

"No, not a prince either."

He was still grinning and Claudia found herself grinning back. "You have nice teeth for a Brit," she teased.

He made a face at her. "You know that joke is really getting old."

"Sorry," she said and giggled. She tilted her head looking up at him. "So Mark, what do you do if you're not a lord or a prince?"

"I'm an actor."

"No shit!" she exclaimed and laughed. "What? Movies? TV?"

"Both actually."

Claudia leaned closer and studied his face. Then her eyes got large when she figured it out. "You're in that British TV show that's like Ocean's 11," she waved her hands excitedly as she tried to think of the name.

"Conn€d," he finished for her.

"You're so funny!"

He grinned. "Thanks. And you my beautiful American lady, what shall I call you?"

Claudia gaped and then shut her mouth quickly. "Claudia," she mumbled. "Claudia Donovan, computernerdist extraordinaire."

Mark laughed and offered her his arm again. "Well, shall we, Claudia Donovan?"

Claudia grinned and nodded as she took his arm again.

.

* * *

.

Myka spotted Claudia and Mark from her spot across the tent. She watched the two and smiled at Claudia's endearing awkwardness. She touched Helena's arm.

"Sweetie, who's the man Claudia is talking to?"

Helena looked in the direction Myka was looking and spotted the two as they hurried off together. She chuckled.

"Oh the delights of wedding dalliances."

"Helena!" Myka hissed and stared at her. "You don't think..? Claudia?" she squeaked.

Helena shrugged. "I hope so. Weddings can be such a wonderful experience," she said and winked. "And quite naughty too."

"So who is he?" Myka muttered.

"He's an actor. Don't worry darling. Claudia is old enough to take care of herself. And I'm sure that if he tries something she's not comfortable with, he will find out what a Tesla feels like up close and personal."

Myka gaped. "Are you saying that Claudia is armed? At our wedding?"

"Aren't you darling?" Helena asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

"No!"

"Well, then rest assured that I will protect you should something bad occur."

Myka just stared at her and shook her head. "My wife has a concealed weapon under her dress at our wedding."

"Would you care to play "_find the gun_" darling?" Helena purred in her ear. "I am sure it would be a most delightful experience for the both of us."

Myka blushed and made a face at her. "You are a bad woman Helena Wells."

Helena laughed and wrapped her arm around Myka's waist. "Perhaps. I am also the luckiest woman in England and most likely the world," she said and sighed as she looked into Myka's green eyes.

"Oh Helena," Myka whispered as Helena kissed her softly.

"Perhaps you should save some of that for later?" a teasing voice said behind Helena.

"Helen!" Helena exclaimed happily and smiled at her.

Helen kissed them both on the cheek. She cupped Helena's cheek and smiled fondly at her. "The last of the old weddings," she mumbled.

Helena nodded, her face serious. "It is a strange feeling, is it not?"

"It sure is, darling, but also wonderful," Helen whispered. "For so many years I didn't know what had happened to you. It took me a long time to finally accept that you had died. To have you back and to see you truly happy is the most wonderful thing I could've asked for."

Helena threw her arms around Helen and held her close for a long moment. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Our journey has seen the dawn of two centuries Helena, and it feels like it has barely begun. I wish all the best for you and I am so very glad to be part of your life again."

"We are both very lucky to have you as a friend, Helen," Myka whispered. "Someone who knows _everything_."

Helen nodded. She smiled and took a step back. "I'm being selfish, keeping you from spending time with your other guests." She kissed Myka's cheek again. "All the best on your journey together. I know that it will be amazing."

They watched her walk away and Myka fumbled for Helena's hand. "You and Helen," she whispered. "Two women I should logically never have met, and I have both of you in my life."

"Don't question the universe when it comes to happiness Myka," Helena said seriously.

.

* * *

.

The toasts had been many and both funny and touching. HP's toast to them had Helena dabbing at her eyes as his words touched her deeply. He had surprised them all by reading a segment from Charles Wells' diary.

"Charles wrote this for his sister, Helena, who you are named after," HP said and smiled at her. "They are his thoughts for Helena on her wedding day. I thought it appropriate to share with you both, since the words still hold true."

Helena gripped Myka's hand hard while her other hand closed around her handkerchief.

"Hey Myka, give me your arm," Claudia whispered.

Myka held out her right arm and Claudia slipped a metal bracelet onto Myka's slim wrist. Myka smiled. It reminded her of a Cape Cod bracelet. She noticed that Claudia was wearing an identical one. She gave her a questioning look.

"No time to explain. Just promise me that whatever you do – _do not_, and I mean it, do not remove this bracelet until earliest tomorrow," Claudia said seriously as she adorned Helena's right wrist with an identical bracelet.

Myka fingered the cool metal and nodded. She looked up again as HP continued his speech.

"_My dear sister, I wished so many things for you. Some you appreciated, some you scoffed at as they seemed too frivolous or feminine. You always wanted more than what was staked out for you. I hope that you have found it, wherever you are_…"

Helena sniffled and nodded.

"_I always thought that I would walk you down the aisle on your wedding day and that I would dance with you telling you how beautiful you looked in your dress, the same one Mother wore on her wedding day_." HP looked up and smiled at Helena. "_I dreaded the day for so long, as it would forever take you away from me. I know that at times I have not seemed to appreciate you, and I know that you resent me for taking credit that should rightfully have been yours, but know this Helena, I will always love you in my heart. No one will ever replace you as the one dearest to me. We have been through too much together for anyone to mean as much to me as you do_."

Helena's tears were now flowing freely. She knew it was risky behavior but who would really believe that she was the Helena Charles was speaking of in his diary. She carefully dabbed the handkerchief against her face and smiled at HP.

"_It was such a tragic loss to have our Christina taken from us, but I know that she would be watching you from up there holding a protective hand over her mother on her wedding day. Christina was a romantic at heart. She was the girl you never were, Helena. I imagined that I would have been there for her wedding too, perhaps walking her down the aisle as well, some day. As it turned out, it was not in my destiny to do, for either of you. _

_Christina often asked about you when you were away on one of your many missions. She prayed for you and spoke to her dolls about you, telling them how brave you were and how much she loved you. I hope that your heart finds peace wherever you are Helena. Christina would have wanted it_.

_I envision you happy, laughing and loving. They say that you are dead, but I know in my heart that it is not true. You will never die Helena, because some day the world will learn the truth about your brilliant mind, your scientific discoveries and your beautiful written work, and then you will finally get the credit owed to you_."

There was some hushed mumbling at a couple of the tables as they wondered over the words. HP looked out over the sea of people for a moment before continuing. "_I raise my glass to you and wish you a life of happiness and joy. And remember Helena, as you always used to say, the future is filled with wondrous things_." HP looked straight at Helena and Myka as he raised his champagne flute. "To my dear cousin Helena and her beautiful wife, I wish you endless happiness and a wondrous future. To Helena and Myka."

His last words echoed from table to table as glasses were raised to the couple. Helena squeezed Myka's hand so hard Myka almost winced.

"I wish Charles could've been here," Myka whispered.

Helena nodded. "And Christina."

They turned their heads when Artie stepped up to the podium and tapped his glass by the microphone. Behind him Mr. Kosan stood, regal and impeccable as always. Myka glanced at Helena, but she just shrugged.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Artie said and cleared his throat. "My name is Arthur Nielsen and I have the pleasure of supervising these two ladies on a daily basis. Not always an easy task I can assure you, as I'm sure many of you can imagine."

There was some laughter and whistling before Artie spoke again.

"Before I say what I have planned to share with them today I have someone else here who would like to share a few words."

Mr. Kosan stepped up to the microphone as Artie hurried out of the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your Royal Highness, dear couple," the last words said with a smile to Myka and Helena. "I am here today to offer you a view into a world of magic. Who I am and what I do is of little consequence to most of you. Helena and Myka work for me, yet not even they fully know what I do," he said and smiled. "Few of you present here today know the truth. You know the truth the way we have deemed it fit to share it with you."

Myka stared at Helena. Helena just shrugged.

"As our gift to Helena and Myka we, the Regents and I, have decided to open your minds to our world, if only for a couple of hours. Our two beautiful ladies are part of a small group of agents who do some of the most amazing and also dangerous work. Our world is filled with perilous objects. Objects such as this," he said and held up a glowing orb. "This artifact, which is what we call them for lack of a better word, was created by the citizens of ancient Atlantis." He chuckled as a soft mumble of voices commented on his words. "Yes, you might think that I'm crazy, because this truly sounds too remarkable to be true." He held up the orb higher. "This orb creates a bubble around Wells Hall and all the people within it. Don't be alarmed. It is perfectly safe. Atlantis lived in a bubble like this for centuries until a dangerous creature shook the earth, shattering the bubble, causing the destruction of their civilization."

Myka grabbed Helena's hand. "I've read about this artifact. It can erase your memory," she whispered.

"The Regents agreed that with the help if this artifact, the Warehouse could present Helena and Myka with the gift of Truth, where all of you, even if only for a short period of time, would be able to see them for what and who they truly are. And with that I will give the word back to Agent Nielsen who will share with you Myka and Helena's amazing story which spans a century and a half."

Helena gaped and took a sip of champagne. Her fingers tightened around Myka's as they waited for Artie to speak again.

"In the early fall of 1866 a baby girl was born…"

Helena gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You have been told that Helena is a descendent of HG Wells' sister. This is not true. She was born in England in 1866 as Helena G. Wells and later on became the brilliant mind behind the pen name HG Wells," Artie smiled at Helena. "She _is_ in fact HG Wells, even though her brother Charles gave his face to the pen name."

Artie paused allowing the voices to get louder around him as people whispered to each other. Finally he tapped his glass again.

"You think it is impossible. She would be what, 150 years old? Something like that. Well, she is, and she's yet again not." Artie looked at Helena and smirked. "If I said she looked a hundred and fifty she would undoubtedly do something very painful to me. She's a dangerous woman, but also a very good agent."

Helena pressed a hand against her chest as she smiled at Artie.

"Helena was cryogenically frozen a little over a hundred years ago. Why is not important, just take my word for it that she was. She lived most of her life in a different century, one without computers and cars, airplanes and TVs. She is a Victorian woman with everything that entails."

Myka grinned at Helena. "And I love it," she whispered.

"We wanted to share this with you today so that Helena and Myka could enjoy this important moment in their lives without lies, without having to hide who they are. They are Secret Service agents, working for a secret agency within the United States government. Helena has actually been an agent for well over a hundred years since she was made an agent back when the Warehouse was here in England. I know all of this is mindboggling, but believe me, it is the truth."

Helena got up and walked over to Artie. She held out her hands to him and when he took them, she kissed his cheek. She smiled and turned to the microphone.

"Not even in my wildest imagination did I expect that you would tell the world the truth Artie," she said and smiled. "My humble thanks to you and Mr. Kosan," she said and bowed her head just a little. "And Mrs. Frederic. I am certain that she had a part in this too."

Mumbled voices again rose around them. Helena smiled and continued.

"It is true. As amazing as the tale sounds to you, your world is to me. I keep pinching my arm each and every day at the marvels I discover. Something as simple as a microwave oven or invisible tape might be taken for granted by you, but I find them equally amazing."

Some laugher and giggles erupted at her words and she smiled and bowed her head.

"I've invented many things, including a Time Machine. Yes, it really did exist and yes I have used it."

More laughter and a few gasps.

"It is currently in America, so please refrain from trying to find it," she teased. "I only know all too well how rowdy weddings can get and the shenanigans wedding guests get into."

This time the laughter was louder. She grinned.

"None of us know what the future holds, but I feel that as someone who has been granted a second chance at life, in a world vastly different from the one I left, I must live each day to the fullest and try to make my beautiful Myka, my wife, my heart, my everything, happy and feeling loved."

Myka sniffled as her eyes misted. She nodded and smiled at Helena.

Helena quickly returned to her side and kissed her softly. Applauds and cheering around them were ignored as the two lost themselves in the kiss.

"Eh, guys," Claudia mumbled. "You're still aware that everyone's watching ya, right?"

Helena sat down and laughed. She put her arm around Claudia and kissed her cheek.

"Claudia, what's going on?" Myka whispered.

Claudia grinned and held up her arm. "We're inside the bubble Mr. Kosan spoke of. As of right now everyone here is experiencing everything happening within the bubble, but once he turns it off only the ones wearing these bracelets will remember what really happened. The rest will remember what he wants them to remember. It's a bit complicated and it involves the Guardian melding with the orb," she said and made a face.

Myka just gaped. "Wow," she whispered.

"I can't believe it," Helena said stunned. "That they would do that for us. I mean, it's only a wedding."

Claudia grinned. "It _is_ the first time in a very long time that two Warehouse agents get married."

Helena chuckled. "I guess it is."

Myka sipped her champagne and tried to understand what had just happened.


	12. The Wedding Night

**Chapter 12 – The Wedding Night**

...

**Summary: **Wedding celebrations at Wells Hall continue as Helena and Myka sneak off to celebrate on their own. Helen Magnus surprises the newly weds with an intriguing wedding gift. Dr. Calder visits to discuss family matters.

***** NC-17 *****

...

* * *

...

Myka held on tight to Helena's hand as the two hurried along the graveled path down towards the Cottage. Helena turned and smiled at her. Myka grinned back. Helena looked amazingly beautiful in the soft light from the almost full moon.

"Come darling, we must make haste or I fear that they will notice our departure."

Myka chuckled and shook her head. Interacting with the wedding guests as HG Wells had definitely had an impact on Helena.

"My Victorian wife," Myka whispered and pulled at Helena's hand for her to stop. "Come here and give me a kiss."

Helena laughed and wrapped her arms around Myka, kissing her soundly. After a moment she pulled away and cupped Myka's face. They were both breathing a little faster and Myka's cheeks were definitely flushed.

"I want nothing more than to kiss you, dearest, but I would prefer to do it naked on our wedding bed."

Myka swallowed and nodded. She held out her hand to Helena who instantly took it. Laughing, they set off again, the Cottage now in sight.

.

* * *

.

"I wore pants long before you did, so it should be my duty," Helena argued.

"Helena, I'm stronger than you, and taller."

"By one tiny inch!" Helena objected.

Myka chuckled. "Still taller."

Helena made an annoyed sound. "How about I carry you over this threshold, and you carry me over the one to our bedroom? Will that be a good enough compromise, Mrs. Bering Wells?" Helena teased, her eyes twinkling.

Myka laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Then by all means, let's not dawdle here a moment longer."

With those words she swept Myka up in her arms and crossed the threshold. Myka only let out a tiny yelp before laughing happily as her wife carried her inside their home.

Helena gently set Myka down and smoothed out her dress. Turning her back to Myka she stepped into the living room and returned a moment later with a brass device in her hand.

"What on earth is that?"

"Something I came up with. It will keep any pranksters at bay."

"An alarm system!" Myka exclaimed with a grin.

"Exactly, only it will not sound, only give any trespassers a tiny Tesla shock."

Myka just stared at her. "You made a Tesla alarm system?"

Helena nodded enthusiastically. "I most certainly will not be interrupted on our wedding night."

Myka laughed and pulled Helena close. "And here I didn't think that I could love you more."

Myka took Helena's hands and led her upstairs. She stopped by their bedroom and slowly pushed the door open all while looking Helena in the eyes. Helena stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck. She giggled when Myka picked her up and just held her in her arms for a moment.

"Helena Grace Wells, are you ready to start a new life as Mrs. Bering-Wells?"

"I am, oh believe me darling, I am."

Myka entered the room and carried Helena to the bed where she let her down. They stood holding each other for a long quiet moment. Myka turned her head when she realized that she smelled roses. She grinned as she noticed flowers on the dresser and rose petals scattered on the floor and on their bed. Candles were put in strategic places. They were not lit of course, but waiting eagerly to play their part on this important night.

Helena chuckled as she noticed an old-fashioned Victorian lamp sitting on the small table by the window, the only light source in the dimly lit room.

"I remember that," she said. "It used to sit in my parlor back in London."

"I guess HP worked some more magic."

Helena turned as she inspected the room for any other changes. Myka stepped over and lit the candles on the dresser. Helena chuckled when she noticed something on their bed.

On their bed sat a dark wooden chest. It reminded Myka of the tea chests that they have in some restaurants; it was just a bit larger. A brass key sat in the elaborate lock, as if teasing them to open it. Helena carefully opened the envelope resting on top of the chest before turning the key. She chuckled as she read the card inside. Putting it down on the nightstand she carefully opened the lid.

"Helen Magnus, you wicked, wicked woman, how I adore you," Helena said and laughed in delight at the gift.

"Oh. My. God!" Myka gasped and stared at the contents.

Helena laughed and grinned wickedly at Myka before picking up one of the items. Her fingers stroked the sex toy in a way that made Myka swallow nervously. Helena chewed on her lip as she studied Myka's reaction. She caressed the soft velvet lining for a moment before she removed the top section of the chest and inspected the second layer. The second layer was divided into seven compartments of varying size. Sitting in the largest red velvet lined compartment was a soft leather harness that clearly was made for the toy in Helena's hand.

"Perhaps we should indulge in this gift tonight darling?" Helena purred.

Myka swallowed and nodded. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

Helena picked up one item after the other and giggled a little. A small black velvet bag with a golden drawstring sat in the top right compartment. She carefully opened it and poured out its contents into her palm.

"Dear God," she whispered as she stared at the silver items with inlays of gold. Light reflected in the red garnets as she turned and showed the items to Myka.

"Nipple clamps?" Myka mumbled and took a deep breath as she felt her nipples tingle at the thought.

"Mine, more exactly," Helena mumbled.

"Yours?" Myka exclaimed. She pointed at the two beautiful items in Helena's hand. "These used to be yours?"

Helena nodded. "I must have left them with Helen. She gave them to me a very long time ago."

Myka chewed on her lip as she was yet again reminded of Helena's past.

"Dearest," Helena said seriously and put the clamps back in the bag. "I am so sorry. It was terrible taste of me to remind you of my past relationships. Can you forgive me?"

Myka smiled and nodded. She caressed Helena's cheek and kissed her.

"You know you're already forgiven," she whispered.

Helena nodded. She picked up the chest and put it on the nightstand. She winked at Myka when she noticed the raised eyebrow.

"You never know when this might come in handy."

Myka laughed and nodded. She held out her hands to Helena who took them eagerly.

They undressed each other slowly, cherishing each caress. Taking their time as only lovers who know each other well are capable of, placing a kiss here and a nibble there, stroking softly over sensitive spots, they drew sighs and shivers from each other.

When Helena finally lowered Myka to the bed they were both trembling with need. Helena stretched out next to Myka and stroked her stomach as she watched her.

"You are so beautiful my darling," she whispered. "I am a very lucky woman."

Myka smiled and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "As am I."

"Darling, while we are still in somewhat control of our actions and thoughts we need to talk about Dr. Calder," Helena said softly.

Myka swallowed and nodded. "I saw you talking to her."

"I told her we would call her. I gave her our spare key, and the deactivation device for the Tesla protection guard of course. I do not think it a wise to Tesla the good doctor prior to her performing such an important procedure."

"I see."

"If you're not ready, we will not do this," Helena said gently and leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"No, I'm ready," Myka said quickly. "I'm just feeling a little weird about it."

"You're absolutely safe with her. I promise you."

"I know, but it's one thing to be naked with you and a totally different thing to have her here," Myka said in a small voice.

"She has seen worse I'm sure," Helena said and winked. "I mean, she's dating Artie."

"Eww! Helena!" Myka exclaimed and wrinkled her nose. "Are you trying to completely turn me off? Only thing that could be worse would be talking about my parents having sex. Which they don't by the way!" she said and made a face at Helena.

Helena laughed and sat up straighter. She ran her hand down Myka's thigh and then tickled the inside of it. Myka instantly opened her legs in response to the loving caress.

"I want to use the dildo darling. What do you think?"

Myka nodded. "I think I would really like that."

"How wonderful!"

Helena made love achingly slowly to Myka, touching her and tasting her so tenderly it almost made Myka weep. When Helena slowly entered her, Myka cried out and her body shook. She fought to keep the orgasm at bay for just a little longer, wanting to savor the moment. Helena eased the dildo in and out of her while stroking her clit. Myka tossed her head from side to side, panting hard. She looked up at Helena when Helena took her hand and placed her fingers on her sex. Helena smiled at her as she again pushed inside of her, all while watching Myka stroking herself.

Helena raised Myka's legs and grabbed her feet. Myka gasped at the new intense feeling when Helena eased the dildo back inside her. Myka kept stroking her clit as she whimpered and trembled in prerelease.

"Let go, love," Helena whispered.

Myka's eyes rolled back in her head as the orgasm hit. She cried out and tossed her head back. Her body gripped the dildo hard, keeping it inside her. Helena just held still, trapping it deep inside Myka. She gently lowered Myka's feet to the bed and stretched out on top of her. She kissed her softly and waited for Myka to open her eyes.

"Wow," Myka said and took a deep breath. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Helena. "That was amazing."

Helena grinned, very pleased with herself. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Oh I definitely did."

.

* * *

.

Helena sat next to Myka on the bed, holding her hand in a tight grip. They were both naked, having made love only minutes prior. Myka looked Helena in the eyes and whimpered softly. Helena caressed her hair.

"You can touch her if you want," Dr. Calder said and smiled at Helena.

"Are you uncomfortable, darling?" Helena asked, worried.

"It's not the most comfortable I've ever been," Myka mumbled. She jumped when Helena caressed her breast. "Helena!"

Helena chuckled and glanced at the doctor. "I'm sure that Dr. Calder is fine with me touching you like this."

"As long as you're comforted by it Myka, don't you worry about me," Vanessa said and smiled at Myka. She gently caressed Myka's thigh, trying to comfort her. She looked curious at Helena when she heard her chuckle.

"I would suggest not touching Myka's leg like that, doctor. You might get a different response than what you expected."

"Oh dear," Vanessa said embarrassed. "I'm terribly sorry Myka. It was not my intention to touch you inappropriately. I wanted to comfort you, that's all."

Myka nodded silently, fearful of how her voice would sound if she spoke.

"If you raise your knees and open your legs just a little bit more, Myka, it will be easier for me to do this," Vanessa said in a gentle voice.

"God," Myka whispered embarrassed and closed her eyes.

"I will go very slowly and you tell me the moment you feel pain or discomfort, agreed?" the doctor said and looked at Myka.

Myka nodded. She gripped Helena's hand harder as she felt the doctor's hands on her, easing the instrument inside her body. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" Vanessa asked and stopped for a moment.

"No," Myka whispered. "It just feels a little uncomfortable, that's all."

Vanessa smiled at her. "Try to ignore that I'm even here. Close your eyes and imagine that it's Helena doing this. Think about what she's doing to you Myka."

Myka nodded and it made her feel a bit better. She whimpered a little and flinched when Dr. Calder touched her.

"It's okay Myka," Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry," Myka sighed. "It feels very awkward."

"As I said, try to imagine that I'm not here," the doctor said.

"Not as easy as you'd think," Myka muttered.

.

* * *

.

Myka sighed in relief when Dr. Calder finally removed the instrument from her body. She raised her hips as another soft pillow was placed under her buttocks. She heard the doctor and Helena speak quietly and then there was just silence as the door closed behind the doctor.

"She's gone darling," Helena said and kissed Myka's cheek.

Myka opened her eyes and smiled faintly. She pulled Helena to her and just held her for a long moment. Helena stroked her back, trying to comfort her. When Myka turned more, Helena gently pushed her down.

"You have to stay on your back for a little longer, love."

Myka blushed and nodded. "I almost forgot. I'm just so relieved that it's over."

Helena smiled and leaned closer. "It's not quite over yet darling. Now the fun part begins."

Myka giggled at the mischievous look on Helena's face. "Oh, is that so?"

"I promised the good doctor that I would give you an orgasm after the procedure, and I intend to keep my word."

"What if I don't feel up to it?" Myka said and tried to look serious.

Helena's eyebrows shot up. "Not up to it? You turning me down?" she huffed. "Since that has not happened yet, I find the mere thought of it ridiculous, and on our wedding night at that."

Myka giggled and pulled at Helena's hand. "Come here lover and give me some Victorian sweetness."

Helena laughed and kissed her. "At your service, my lady."

Helena teased Myka's nipples knowing that it would be the fastest way of getting her aroused. As expected Myka's breathing quickened within minutes. Helena took a rosy nipple in her mouth and sucked gently, stroking her tongue over it.

"How do I look down there?" Myka mumbled embarrassed. "Am I clean or did she lube me up a lot? I can't really tell."

Helena caressed Myka's cheek and smiled. "She cleaned you up a little when she was done. I think you're fine. Since I had just made love to you she did not actually have to use a lot of artificial lubrication. The evidence of your appreciation of my touch was more than enough."

"Helena!" Myka exclaimed and blushed.

Helena laughed and kissed her. "You know that I love how wet you get. Dr. Calder seemed to approve too."

"This is so humiliating," Myka whispered.

"Do you want my mouth on you? Is that why you asked?" Helena asked her. She gently caressed Myka's cheek smiling at her.

"Yeah. But only if I'm okay down there."

"I'm sure it's fine sweetheart."

Myka nodded and her eyes fluttered shut as Helena's mouth worked magic on her. Helena did not disappoint as she brought Myka to climax not once, but twice before they curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. The Morning Gift

**Chapter 13 – The Morning Gift**

**Rating:** M  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** On the morning after the wedding Helena presents Myka with a special gift. The rest of our wedding guests continue with the celebrations at Wells Hall.  
I should probably mention that there are about two sentences that reference love making between a man and a woman. Nothing too graphic, but just in case ;) Nookie for everyone!

...

* * *

...

Myka giggled as she woke up to soft lips kissing the tops of her breasts and long silky hair tickling her body. She cupped Helena's face and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Mrs. Bering-Wells."

Myka's eyes grew large and then suddenly misted a little. "Oh Helena."

Helena kissed her softly and then knelt next to Myka on the bed.

"In my family we have a tradition of giving a morning gift to the wife on the first morning after the wedding," Helena said a little shyly.

Myka sat up and waited for Helena to continue.

"It was very difficult for me to decide on what to give you," Helena confessed. "My first thought was to give you a horse, but since we don't live here, it would be difficult."

"A horse?" Myka said and gasped.

Helena laughed. "I have made arrangements to buy a thoroughbred, you see. Not for you, for me," she explained. "I thought that it might be wise to purchase a horse for you too so we could go riding together. As you know the stables here are quite large and they can easily accommodate another two horses. Then again I felt that I should discuss it with you and probably involve you in the selection."

"But… horses are expensive," Myka whispered. She looked at Helena. "And I haven't exactly been on a horse since I was a teenager."

"Pish tosh," Helena said and made a face. "All Wells ride."

Myka grinned. "I'm a Wells too," she whispered.

"You most certainly are," Helena said happily. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Myka. "When going through the numerous crates of things that Charles had put away after my _disappearance_ I came across this. I thought that you would like it."

Myka gaped and looked at the small box in her hand. "This is from back then?" she whispered.

"It is. I hope you don't mind that I did not buy you something new. If you don't like it I will gladly purchase anything you desire. You know I will."

Myka looked up at her and smiled. "This is much better."

Myka opened the box with trembling fingers. She gasped as she laid eyes on the Victorian necklace inside.

"Oh Helena, it's beautiful," she whispered.

She held it up and the gold reflected the sun coming through the window. Several gold chains were intricately connected with pearls and precious stones. It was very Victorian and, Myka suspected, very expensive. She held it up to Helena.

"Will you put it on me?"

Helena nodded. She swallowed, choking back tears as Myka swept her hair to the side bending her neck a little. Helena balanced on her knees behind her as she slipped the necklace onto Myka's neck and rearranged her curls over her shoulders. Myka turned and smiled at her. Helena covered her mouth at the sight of her. Myka was stunning. Dressed in nothing but the beautiful necklace and with a glow on her cheeks she was breathtakingly beautiful. Helena whimpered and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," she whispered and again choked back a sob. "I am so very, very lucky."

"I think we're both lucky," Myka mumbled. "I love my gift, but honestly Helena, you didn't have to give me anything." She pulled away and cupped Helena's face. "You already gave me the greatest gift you could ever give me when you agreed to marry me."

Tears rolled down Helena's cheeks and she nodded. She tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her delicate ear.

.

* * *

.

Claudia stretched and smiled as she woke up. As she became alert she chuckled at the memories from the night before.

"A smile on her face must mean that the lady has no regrets," a teasing British voice said cheerfully next to her.

Claudia's eyes popped open and she stared at the man in her bed.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Then realizing that she had yet to brush her teeth, she covered her face with the sheet.

Mark laughed and pulled her closer. He kissed her closed eyelids and pulled Claudia on top of him. She laughed and let go of the sheet. She bit her lip and smirked as she sat up, straddling his waist.

"Seems like _someone_ is happy to wake up in my bed."

Mark nodded and grabbed her hips as he pushed her down his body. They both sighed as Claudia slowly moved on top of him.

.

* * *

.

Artie scowled at the two when Claudia rushed into the dining room with Mark in tow. He huffed when the two sat down across the room from where he and Vanessa were sitting.

"Arthur, she is not a child," Vanessa mumbled gently.

"Of course she's a child!" he hissed. "And that _actor_ is taking advantage of her innocence. How old is he anyway? Thirty? Probably older. Damn British cradle robber."

Vanessa gently touched Artie's chin, forcing his gaze away from Claudia. "Artie, if Claudia didn't appreciate his company I know she would've made that very clear to him."

Artie huffed again and continued to glare at Mark over the rim of his coffee cup.

.

* * *

.

"Soooo, Claudster," Pete said with a teasing grin. "Seems Myka was not the only one to get some British nookie last night."

Claudia blushed beet red. "I… Pete!" she said and made a face at him.

"It's okay," he said and grinned. "Was it good?"

"Pete!" Claudia stared at him and then looked worriedly at Mark who was returning with a plate filled to the brim with eggs and sausages. "Yeah, it was awesome," she mumbled.

Pete snickered and winked at her. "Our little Claudia is growing up," he teased.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"I brought enough for two, love," Mark said and eased into his seat.

"Yeah, have some sausages Claudia," Pete said and grinned.

"You don't like sausages?" Mark asked concerned.

"I do, but they are just so fatty," she said and made a face.

Mark turned the plate so the side with toast and fruit faced her. "How about this?"

"Oh, you're the best."

Pete made a face and was just about to say something when he spotted Gemma entering the room. "Later my peeps. Gotta give my moves one last try."

Claudia chuckled and held up her hand for a high five.

.

* * *

.

Helena smiled at Myka from her spot across the table. They were both in their robes enjoying their teas and coffees after a late breakfast brought to them at the Cottage.

"You know we really should get dressed and join the others up at the house."

"Why? Don't they assume that we're already off on our honeymoon?" Myka mumbled.

"They know we're not leaving for another three days. No matter what, I'm sure Pete or Claudia will come looking for us."

"Nope," Myka said and popped another grape in her mouth.

"No?"

"I told them exactly what you'd do to them if they bothered us today," Myka said with a smirk.

"Me? Why do I always have to play the villain?" Helena said in mock horror.

Myka laughed and took Helena's hand. "Because you do it so well?" Helena glared at her. "They wouldn't believe that I would ever hurt them, so I had to involve you."

"I see," Helena mumbled. "That means you owe me."

Myka chewed on her lip and got up. She eased down on Helena's lap and wrapped her arms around Helena's neck as she kissed her slow and long.

"Oh God," Helena mumbled against Myka's lips. She slipped her hand inside Myka's robe and caressed her soft thigh. "Upstairs darling. To hell with those bloody wedding guests."

Myka laughed out loud and got up. Hand in hand they rushed back upstairs.

.

* * *

.

It was close to tea time when Helena and Myka finally made an appearance. Pete whistled and winked at them as he spotted them.

"Ladies, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. I assume that you were otherwise more pleasantly engaged earlier, and quite unable to make a decent appearance," he said in a terrible attempt at a British accent.

"Shut up Pete!" "Exactly!"

"Helena," Myka hissed and shot her a warning look.

"Darling, I'm fairly sure that everyone knows what we've been up to since we disappeared last night," Helena purred and stepped closer to Myka.

"Yeah, but you don't have to announce it, you know," Myka said a bit embarrassed.

"I want the world to know that you are the best lover in the universe and that you…"

"Helena!" Myka said alarmed and pressed her fingers against Helena's smiling lips.

Pete snorted and winked at Helena.

Claudia came closer and gently touched Myka's arm. "Don't worry Myka, he's just jealous. Of both of you." She looked at Pete. "He didn't get any last night."

"Well it seems you got plenty," Pete muttered.

Claudia blushed and looked away.

"Did you have an _encounter_ darling?" Helena purred and linked her arm with Claudia's. "You absolutely _must_ tell me all about it."

"No! I can't do that," Claudia exclaimed and blushed again.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Helena assured her. "I hardly think that anything you've done will shock me."

"Perhaps not, but anything where I'm playing a major part will sure as hell embarrass me," Claudia muttered.

"He seems like a wonderful young man," Helena said and smiled. "You have excellent taste my dear." Helena leaned closer and whispered in Claudia's ear. "Was he any good?"

Claudia made a strangled sound and looked at Myka. Myka just laughed and shook her head.

.

* * *

.

A few days later things returned to normal at Wells Hall. Helena and Myka had left on their honeymoon. After their initial check in to let HP and Artie know that everything was fine, no one expected to hear from them again for several weeks.

Soon after their departure, the Warehouse team returned to the United States. Claudia had said an emotional farewell to Mark, promising to visit him in London soon. Artie still glared at him, which seemed to have absolutely no effect on Mark, who just smiled at Artie.

HP slowly flipped through the scrap book that Sarah had started to put together which held the fabricated story of the wedding. It appeared as if the artifact had worked exactly the way it had been designed to. HP sighed, wishing again that things were different and that they did not have to hide Helena's true identity. Putting the scrapbook aside he opened the official wedding album. As he flipped through one stunning photograph after the other he finally settled for the one of Helena and Myka down by the swing. Myka was sitting on the swing with Helena standing in front of her. Myka's arm was wrapped protectively around Helena's slim waist as Helena gazed down at her. The picture radiated the love between the two and it was so intense it made him feel warm inside every time he looked at it.

HP flipped to the end and there it was _– the perfect picture_: Helena and Myka standing by the window, sharing a kiss as if oblivious to the world around them. As he closed the album and leaned back in his seat he wondered if perhaps there would be another gathering with official photographs before the first anniversary of this astounding wedding. He sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening for things to go well.

_To be continued..._


	14. Are we?

**Chapter 14 – Are we..?**

******Rating:** PG-13

**Spoiler**: season 2  
**Disclaimer**: If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary**: Back at the Warehouse after their honeymoon, Myka and Helena settle in as newlyweds. Things are back to normal, yet they are not. Will their lives change again in the months to come?

_._

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and feedback! I love hearing from you. Thoughts and comments are insipring and very useful, so please keep sharing your feedback. Love it!_

_..._

* * *

_...  
_**  
**

Three months later: South Dakota

Myka took a deep breath and stopped Helena before she could open the door. "Honey, I need to tell you something," she said softly.

"What is it?" Helena asked worriedly. "Are you not feeling well?"

Myka smiled and shook her head. "No, no I'm fine."

"Then what is it? You're scaring me."

Myka took Helena's hands and chewed on her lip for a moment. "I'm late," she whispered.

"Late for what?" Helena asked wild-eyed.

"My period," Myka whispered. "It's been over ten weeks since my last period."

Helena gaped and cupped Myka's face. "Dearest, are you certain?" she whispered.

Myka nodded. Helena laughed out loud. "My wife is pregnant."

"Helena, it could just be a coincidence," Myka said gently. "I should get a pregnancy test to make sure."

"We should get Dr. Calder here," Helena said and grabbed her Farnsworth.

Myka put her hand on top of Helena's, stopping her. "Let's try the pregnancy test first, okay?"

Helena nodded and closed the Farnsworth. She took Myka's hand and dragged her over to the door. "Let's head into town then, dearest. No time like the present. Let us not dawdle one second longer," she said cheerfully.

Myka laughed and followed Helena at a somewhat slower pace down the stairs.

.

* * *

.

"Helena," Myka hissed. "We don't need _all_ of them. Just one."

"What if the one you pick malfunctions?" Helena argued. "It says here that they are not always reliable. Perhaps trying more than once would be best?"

Myka nodded. "I agree, but we don't need twenty five of them. Get two or three. That's more than enough."

Helena reluctantly put back the handful of pregnancy tests that she had dumped in Myka's shopping basket. She grabbed another two, different brands from the first two. Myka raised an eyebrow and Helena gave her a stern look.

"No arguing," she muttered. "This one is supposed to be the most reliable, so we are taking two of that one, and one of each of these other ones, just to be on the safe side."

"I don't even know if I can pee that much," Myka muttered and rolled her eyes.

Helena laughed and wrapped her arm around Myka's waist.

.

* * *

.

Helena paced nervously outside the bathroom waiting for Myka to come out. She glanced at her watch again and glared at the door.

"Darling, what's taking you so long?"

The door opened slowly and Myka stepped out, her eyes on the floor. Helena rushed to her and cupped her face.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Her face fell when she saw the serious look on Myka's face. "No?"

"Helena," Myka said in a gentle voice. "You're going to be a mommy."

Helena gaped and then made a face at Myka. "You had me worried sick looking like that!"

Myka laughed and hugged Helena close. She kissed her and smiled at Helena.

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

"You should be," Helena muttered, but then smiled. She swung Myka around in a little dance on the floor. "We are having a baby."

"Yes Helena, you knocked me up," Myka said and rolled her eyes.

Helena laughed and kissed her. She gently put her palm on Myka's stomach. "My beautiful wife is with child, and she will just get more and more beautiful as time passes."

Myka made a face. "I'm glad you think so, because I can't say that I'm really looking forward to puffing up like a whale."

"You will absolutely glow my darling. I have no doubt about it. You will be the most beautiful pregnant woman that has ever lived."

Myka smiled. "Thank you. You always make me feel beautiful."

"Always, love."

Myka snuggled closer, enjoying the comfort of Helena's arms.

"I'm a bit scared," she confessed in a faint whisper.

"I know, darling. So am I," Helena said and kissed her temple. "But I know that we can do this together. You will be an amazing mother Myka."

.

* * *

.

Helena watched in fascination as the ultrasound machine displayed an image of the fetus. She gripped Myka's hand harder as a steady heartbeat could be heard.

"There's your baby," Dr. Calder said and smiled at them. "Everything looks absolutely normal."

"She's beautiful," Helena whispered.

Vanessa smiled at her. "It's a bit early to determine the sex, but if you want to know, I will make sure that we take a good look next time."

Helena smiled and looked at Myka. "I think we would like to know for sure, but we already know in our hearts that it's a girl."

"Most parents have a hunch," Dr, Calder agreed. "Sometimes it's right, sometimes not."

.

* * *

.

Early March, Essex, England

"This is all your fault," an eight months pregnant Myka muttered and, irritated, eased into the car. She glared at Helena through the window.

"Darling, you are beautiful," Helena said for the tenth time as she started up the car and pulled away from the Cottage.

"I look like a pregnant whale," Myka huffed. "And I can't see my feet anymore."

"You will in a couple of weeks."

Myka huffed and looked out the window.

"In the meantime I get to pick your nail polish color," Helena teased.

"Oh shut it, Wells," Myka muttered.

Helena just laughed and shook her head. "You know, England doesn't seem to bring out the lady in you."

Myka glared at her again.

"I love you darling, and nothing that you say or do while pregnant will change that," Helena said cheerfully. "I'll take all the abuse and it will just wash right off of me."

"Bloody marvelous," Myka muttered, using another of her recently acquired favorite British words.

"You really need to start watching your language darling," Helena teased. "The baby can hear you."

"Shut it," Myka muttered. "If I want to swear I bloody well will."

Helena laughed out loud. "All right then. So baby shopping first, or lunch first?"

"Baby shopping," Myka mumbled. "Please."

Helena grinned and took Myka's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," Myka said and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be just as bad, or worse while pregnant."

Myka chuckled and nodded. "God help us all, if that ever happens."

Myka looked out the window, admiring the early spring landscape. The drive from Wells Hall to the nearby village really was beautiful, she mused. She glanced at Helena and smiled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she whispered. "It's just that we have so little time alone before you have to leave again and it's really frustrating to think about at times. Still, I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

Helena took Myka's hand and squeezed it. "I've told Artie that if something comes up within the next week I'm available, but after that I need to be here with you."

Myka nodded. "Don't get me wrong, sweetie, I want you to go. You and Pete make a good team, and he sure as hell needs you there."

Helena chuckled. "I do enjoy working with him. It surprised me really. We've had so many ups and downs. I was a little apprehensive at becoming his partner, without having you there."

"I'm sure that you're much nicer to him than I normally am," Myka mumbled.

Helena laughed out loud. "He has mentioned from time to time that you can be a little abusive, darling," she teased. "I'm sure he deserved every little bruise."

Myka made a face and mumbled something about what she would do to Pete next time she saw him.

"Well, here we are, darling," Helena said and parked right next to the exclusive children's clothing store.

.

* * *

.

Later the same week, Boston College, Boston, Massachusetts

Helena sprinted after Pete down the dark hallway. Bright light was coming out of a room further down on the left. Slowing down as they approached, Pete made a hand gesture to Helena. She nodded and pulled on her gloves before grabbing her Tesla. Armed and ready they both charged through the door.

It only took a moment to sedate the janitor. While Pete cuffed him, Helena slipped the artifact into a large neutralizer bag. It sizzled and popped as the artifact was disarmed of its power.

"Snagged and bagged," Pete said and grinned at Helena.

"All in a day's work," she said and winked at him.

When Myka had really started to show, she had been assigned desk duty and was officially off field work until after the baby was born. She had clearly not been happy with it, but with each day she started to agree. Helena had been assigned as Pete's current partner since Jinks and Claudia had been permanent field partners for a while now.

Pete grinned at Helena who was relaxing in the passenger seat.

"We did good today, Wells."

She chuckled and nodded. "We're not such a bad team, even without Myka."

"I know, and I take much less abuse when it's just us."

"Are you saying that you prefer me over my wife?" Helena teased.

Pete winced. "She's a bit rougher around the edges than you are. And you don't normally hit me. Occasionally you Tesla me, but that's very rare."

Helena smirked. "If you feel deprived just let me know."

"Thanks, but I'm good. The last bruises have almost faded by now."

"Myka is right, you are a girl."

"Hey! Be nice. Just because you're sexually frustrated, being away from the little wife doesn't mean that you should take it out on me."

Helena sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shot her a quick glance. "Hey, I didn't mean to bum you out."

"That's all right Pete. I do miss her, and I worry about her."

He nodded. "And you're not getting any nookie, I know."

Helena laughed and shook her head. "At this point in her pregnancy Myka is not all that interested in sex. It's quite normal actually."

"I'm sorry," he said embarrassed. "I was just teasing."

"I know. I'm just explaining to you that it will most likely be a while until you'll have to use your ear plugs."

"Aw, sorry, man. That must be tough."

"It's all worth it in the end."

"I appreciate that we can talk like this," he said and made a gesture between the two of them. "You know, talk about women."

Helena chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Pete, you do make me smile."

Helena's cell phone started to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry. I need to take this. It's Myka."

Pete nodded.

"Hello darling, how are you?"

Pete tried not to listen to the one-sided conversation. It was hard when you were only a foot or two away, but he tried to concentrate on the driving. Finally Helena hung up and put the phone away.

"She's fine. The baby is fine too."

"Good."

"Since we'll be back a day or two early I'm going to see if I can change my flight and get back to England sooner."

Pete nodded. "This is your last mission before the baby is due."

"Correct."

"I'm glad that you came with me," he said honestly and looked seriously at her. "You're really good in the field, and I can always trust that you have my back."

"Thanks Pete. That means a lot," she said and smiled at him. Helena gently touched his arm and gave it a little squeeze.

.

* * *

.

"Awesomeness!"

Helena smiled at Claudia as she entered the warehouse office. Pete had hit the floor right away to put the artifact on the "_recent acquisitions_" shelf in wait of its more permanent location. Helena took the card Claudia handed her and skimmed the information. She nodded to herself and then took the offered pen and signed off on the artifact description. She handed the pen back to Claudia and put the card in the "_to be filed_" box.

"The nursery looks like something right out of a fairytale. I can't wait for you to come and visit and see it for real," Myka's voice said on the speakers.

Realizing that Claudia was talking to Myka via Skype, Helena sneaked up behind the girl and smiled at her wife over Claudia's shoulder.

"Helena!" Myka exclaimed and grinned at her.

"Hello darling," Helena purred. "You look stunning as usual."

"Thanks. How was the mission?"

"Oh, fine. As I told you in the car, pretty standard. I didn't even have to fire my gun."

"Disappointing," Claudia muttered.

"If I can change my flight I'll be back day after tomorrow."

Myka grinned. "I'd like that. Hey can you bring me some stuff?"

"Twizzlers, Jif peanut butter, pretzels, oh and grandma undies," Claudia interjected and checked each item off on her fingers.

"Claudia! Not funny," Myka said and glared at her. "I'm pregnant, not old."

"You are beautiful darling. Don't you worry, I'll torture Claudia long and slow for making fun of you. She has no idea what's coming," Helena said in a low, menacing voice as she grabbed Claudia's shoulders in a vice-like grip.

"I was just joking," Claudia squeaked and looked scared. "Myka tell her. I'm sorry, all right?"

"Helena, let her go," Myka said and rolled her eyes.

"If you insist," Helena said and made a face. "I'm getting bored here all by myself. I could use the distraction."

"Go and play in the HG Wells section," Claudia muttered. She bolted out of her seat and scampered across the room to the filing cabinets eyeing Helena warily.

"Helena, be nice to Claudia. She's like my little sister, you know that."

"Yeah, what she said," Claudia said loudly from across the room. Helena shot her a dark look. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

Helena talked to Myka for another couple of minutes before closing the connection. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. Turning her head she smiled at Claudia.

"You know that I would never hurt you, right darling?"

"I guess," Claudia muttered. "You're pretty scary looking sometimes, and when Myka is involved, I'm not so sure."

"True, but you are family. Unless you actually purposely set out to hurt her, you have nothing to fear from me."

"Thanks."

Helena glanced at Claudia's back. A thought emerged and she smiled wickedly.

"Um, Claudia, did I ever tell you about my latest invention? My Tesla alarm system?" she purred.

Claudia turned around and just gaped. "Holy frak, you didn't?"

Helena bit her lip and nodded. "Would you like to see the schematics?"

"Would I…" Claudia rolled her eyes. "Spill it lady."

Helena laughed and pulled her chair closer to the computer.

_To be continued…_


	15. Waiting

**Chapter 15 – Waiting**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary: **Helena returns to Wells Hall. Everything is ready and set for the arrival of the newest member of the Bering Wells family. Now the waiting begins.

...

* * *

...

It was late by the time Helena made it back to Wells Hall. She had called Myka as soon as she landed and encouraged her to go to bed. The drive to the house had been uneventful. She had managed to finish the last part of her report and would send it off in the morning. The driver had the partition closed which gave her the privacy she needed. Leaning back in the plush leather seat she contemplated the last couple of weeks and the fact that she was officially on leave. Myka was due in less than a week. They had known that it was cutting it close, but Myka had insisted that Helena go on the mission with Pete. She was really glad to make it back in time for the baby. No matter how much Dr. Calder and Helen had explained the progress in medicine, childbirth still scared the living daylight out of Helena. She had kept this fear a secret from Myka, not wanting to worry her more than necessary. Helena's dark musings came to an end as the car slowed down and stopped. She pressed the button of the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to go up to Wells Hall, Ms. Helena or would you prefer to go directly to the Cottage?"

Helena smiled. "The Cottage please."

The car continued through the large gates and she gathered her things, putting them away in her briefcase. The car finally came to a complete stop and the driver held the door for her. She smiled and thanked him as she exited.

Molly, one of the year-round staff at Wells Hall, opened the door for her.

"Welcome back Ms. Helena," she said and smiled. "Ms. Myka is already in bed."

"Good," Helena said and dropped her briefcase next to the stairs. She allowed Molly to help her with her coat. "Will you please make sure that all my luggage is brought inside?"

"Of course," Molly said and smiled at Helena over her shoulder.

"Would you like dinner, Ms. Helena?"

"No thank you dear. I ate earlier. You may retire for the night."

"Thank you. Have a good night."

"Oh, and Molly," Helena said and turned to the young woman. "Thank you for keeping Myka company and for looking after her. It means a lot to me."

Molly blushed and nodded. "You're welcome. She's very nice and I had a good time here."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure that she will be needing companionship now and then after the baby is born."

"I can't wait," Molly said and grinned. "I'm so excited."

Helena chuckled at the young woman's eagerness. "Only a matter of days now."

"I know." Molly chewed on her lip unsure of how to tell Helena of her observation.

"What?" Helena said and laughed. "Out with it girl."

"It's Ms. Myka. I think she's really worried about it," she said softly. "You know, the baby, and stuff."

Helena nodded. "I know. I am too, but we'll get through it."

"I know. It's just that sometimes her temper gets the best of her, and I think it's because she's scared."

"I'm sure it is. Don't you worry Molly. I'm sure you did not do anything wrong."

"Thank you Ms. Helena."

"Now hurry along. I'm sure you wouldn't mind calling it a night."

"No ma'am," Molly said and grinned.

Helena gave her a look.

"Sorry ma'am, I mean Ms. Helena," Molly said and bit her lip.

"You know I don't like to be called ma'am."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That's all right."

"Goodnight, Ms. Helena."

"Goodnight."

Helena sifted through the mail as she slowly walked upstairs. She was careful not to make any noise. She undressed in the guest room and headed for the bathroom. She sighed as the warm water cascaded over her body, grateful to be able to wash off the travel grime. She dried herself and quickly went through her nightly routine.

...

* * *

...

The room was dark and she could hear Myka's even breathing from the bed. Helena slipped out of her robe and dropped it on the chair next to the bed before easing under the covers and snuggling up behind Myka. She wrapped her arm around Myka pressing her palm against her stomach. She grinned when she felt a tiny kick against her hand. The baby knew that she was home too.

"Hi baby," Myka said groggily as she turned onto her back.

"Hello darling."

Helena kissed her and held her close. This was home. With Myka and soon their child.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Helena whispered. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Baby C has been very rambunctious and not cooperating at all," Myka muttered. "I've not been able to sleep much."

"Perhaps my presence will help?" Helena said and kissed Myka's shoulder.

"I hope so. I can tell that she's a Wells. She's trouble."

Helena laughed and caressed Myka's stomach. She did not feel any more kicks.

"Lucky for you, I know how to tame a Wells brat."

Myka chuckled. "I'm working on it myself."

"Close your eyes darling. I think she's calming down again."

Helena held Myka as she fell asleep, all while gently caressing Myka's stomach. Finally sleep took her too and she relaxed next to her wife as they comfortably settled in next to each other.

...

* * *

...

A couple days later, Helena and HP were enjoying a quiet cup of tea together in the sun room while Myka was resting. Helena looked up from her book as there was an insistent knock on the door.

"Come."

Molly's worried face appeared and Helena jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong?" she said sternly.

"It's the baby, Ms. Helena. It's coming."

HP chuckled behind her. "It seems like you're about to be a mummy, Helena," he teased.

"Well, what are you waiting for girl?" Helena barked. "Get Dr. Calder!" She made a shooing gesture for the girl to get moving. "Hurry."

"What about Dr. Magnus?"

"I will get Dr. Magnus myself."

Molly nodded and ran off looking for the doctor. Helena looked at HP with panic on her face. He took her hands and smiled at her.

"She will be fine and so will the baby."

"I keep thinking about when Christina was born," Helena whispered and closed her eyes.

"I know. But that was over a hundred years ago. You did not have the knowledge and technology we have now."

Helena nodded. "You're right of course."

"We've taken every precaution for it to be safe for Myka to give birth here. You know that."

Helena sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I did go a little overboard, didn't I?"

HP chuckled. "You mean by basically setting up a maternity ward in the Cottage with all the most advanced technology available?"

Helena laughed and nodded.

"It doesn't matter. You can afford it, and this child is so precious that nothing should be left to chance. Now go Helena. Myka needs you."

"Of course," she said and rushed to the door. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anytime Helena. I love you, you know that."

She smiled and nodded. "I do, and I love you too."

"Now go!" he said and laughed.

Helena grinned and hurried out of the door.

...

* * *

...

Helena banged on Helen's door. "Helen! Are you in there?"

Helen Magnus calmly opened the door and smiled at Helena. "Calm down dear," she said with a chuckle. "I assume that it's Myka."

"The baby is coming," Helena said and grabbed Helen's arm. "Hurry!"

"Helena," Helen said very gently. "You know as well as I do that babies rarely pop out right away. I'm sure that there will be several hours before the baby arrives."

Helena looked like she was going to explode. "Helen, I swear, if something happens to Myka…"

Helen gently put her arms around Helena and just held her for a moment, stroking her hair. "Helena, nothing is going to happen to Myka, or the baby for that matter. Everything is fine."

"But Kathleen," Helena whispered.

Helen cupped Helena's cheek and smiled at her. "That was over a hundred and twenty years ago. Medicine has come a long way since then. You really have nothing to worry about. Now shall we?" Helen said.

Helena nodded silently, and fell into step next to Helen. "I just can't lose her."

"Helena, Myka needs your support and strength more than anything right now. I need you to pull yourself together," Helen said sternly. "Can you do that? If not, I don't think you should be in the room."

Helena stared wild-eyed at Helen and finally nodded. "I can and I will."

"Good, now let's get this little Wells baby delivered."

...

* * *

...

When Helena and Myka had expressed their desire to have a home birth, Helen Magnus had, with Dr. Calder's help, set up a delivery room in the parlor next to the bedroom. The two doctors were currently busy checking monitors and conferring quietly over by the desk where several computer screens displayed Myka's and the baby's vital signs.

Helena sat by Myka's head holding her hand. Now and then she wiped Myka's flustered face with a cool washcloth. Myka moaned and gripped Helena's hand tighter. Helena bit her lip as she watched Myka's face as another contraction peaked and passed. She let out a sigh of relief when Myka calmed down again. She looked up when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Helen Magnus was standing there smiling at them.

"How are you doing Myka?"

"Except for that I'm trying to push a soccer ball through my vajayjay, couldn't be better," she said sarcastically.

Helena chuckled and caressed Myka's cheek. Myka glared at her.

"You're doing great, darling."

"This is your fault, you know," Myka muttered.

"It will all be worth it when you're holding your beautiful baby in your arms," Helen said before the two could get into another little argument.

"It will be nice to not be kicked in the bladder all the time," Myka muttered.

Helena chuckled, but bit her lip and tried to look supportive when Myka glared at her again.

"Can I get you anything?" Helen asked.

"A Scotch on the rocks?" Myka said hopeful.

Helen laughed and patted her leg. "I'll keep it on ice for you for a couple of months."

"Sure," Myka muttered and gasped as another contraction hit. "Shit!"

"Darling…" Helena closed her mouth at the death glare Myka shot her way.

"Oh God, oh God!" Myka cried out and her body tensed as she experienced a much stronger contraction.

Helen moved down and smiled approvingly. "You are dilating beautifully, Myka. It should not be long now."

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Myka hissed. She looked at Vanessa. "Perhaps an artifact that could just _beam_ the baby out?"

"I'm afraid not," Vanessa said and smiled. "You are doing great Myka, there's really no need to consider an alternative at this point."

Myka huffed and leaned back against the pillows as the contraction eased off.

To be continued...

_please feel free to share your thougths (review) while waiting ;)_


	16. Baby Wells

**Chapter 16 – Baby Wells**

**Rating:** PG  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary: **Baby Wells finally makes an appearance. Helena is nervously suffering through the event, worrying that something bad will happen. Not until she is holding the newest addition to the Bering-Wells family in her arms can she finally relax and truly enjoy the moment.  
**Special Note:** _No one died or was seriously hurt, except for Myka's hair, which took a beating ;)_

...

* * *

...

Helena looked down at the little pink face nestled in a soft blanket in her arms. Tiny little fingers gripped her index finger. The image brought back so many memories from the past, it almost made her cry.

"Hello little one," she whispered to the baby. "I'm your mummy."

"Honey," Myka said in a tired voice and opened her eyes.

Helena turned and smiled at her wife. Myka was sweaty and her hair messy, but she had never looked more beautiful to Helena. Once the delivery was over and the doctors had determined that Myka was safe to be moved, they had cleaned her up and moved her into her own bed in the room next door. With a promise to remain downstairs for a while, the two doctors had taken their leave only minutes prior, allowing the new little family some precious time together.

Helena walked over and sat down next to Myka on the bed. Slowly, being careful not to wake the sleeping child, she placed her in Myka's arms.

"You are beautiful," she whispered and kissed Myka. "And so is our daughter." She smiled at Myka and cupped her cheek. "Thank you. I love you my darling."

"I love you too," Myka whispered.

Myka looked down at the sleeping baby and gently touched her soft cheek. The baby stirred and started to cry, showing off some amazing lung capacity. Helena laughed, but stopped when she noticed the concerned look on Myka's face.

"I made her cry," Myka whispered. "She doesn't like me."

"Don't be silly, darling," Helena huffed. She touched the baby's lips with her little finger and the little girl sucked on it, but when nothing happened she voiced her annoyance again.

Helena gently tugged at Myka's shirt and then rearranged the baby in Myka's arms. The little girl nuzzled around and fussed for a moment before she found what she was looking for. Happy, she latched on and sucked greedily. Myka laughed and cried at the same time.

"See darling, she was just hungry," Helena said and gently wiped the tears from Myka's face.

"It's an amazing feeling," Myka whispered. She again touched the baby's cheek with a finger. "She's so tiny."

Myka caressed the baby's hand and each of the little fingers that rested on her breast. To her surprise the baby grabbed on to her finger. She gasped and looked up at Helena. Helena smiled at them.

Helena got up and returned a moment later with her camera. She took picture after picture of the two until Myka begged her to stop.

"Just come over here and lie down next to me," she said and smiled at Helena.

Helena stretched out next to Myka, resting her head on Myka's shoulder, watching their daughter. The baby had fallen asleep while nursing, her mouth open in a perfect little o. Helena gently wiped the side of her mouth where some milk still lingered. The baby stirred, but she did not wake up.

"She is perfect," Myka mumbled.

"She is," Helena agreed. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and tried to figure out what time it was in New York. "Darling, I don't think your parents have left the airport yet. Would you like me to call them?"

Myka nodded and bit her lip.

"Can you brush my hair first?" she asked a little embarrassed. "I'm sure I look like crap."

"Don't you dare talk about my beautiful wife like that," Helena said and glared at her.

Myka chuckled and grinned at her. She tilted her head begging Helena with her eyes.

"I'll try," Helena mumbled.

"Hey!" Myka said when she realized what Helena was hinting to. "It can't be that bad," she muttered. She touched her hair and winced. "Crap," she muttered.

Helena settled next to her and slowly ran the hairbrush through Myka's hair. She put a little lip-gloss on Myka's lips after kissing her softly. Finally she held up a mirror for Myka's inspection.

"Not great, but it'll have to do," Myka muttered. She looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled. "It's not me they're interested in anyway."

Helena grabbed the laptop and brought it over to the bed. She watched the screen as it was dialing. Finally Jeannie Bering's face filled the screen.

"Helena," she said happily. "Any news?"

"Good evening nan," Helena teased.

Mrs. Bering clapped her hand over her mouth and just stared at her.

"Are they all right?" she whispered.

"Mother and baby are doing just fine," Helena said and smiled.

Myka grabbed Helena's shirt and tugged.

"Stop teasing her," she muttered.

Helena laughed and moved the laptop so Myka could see her mother.

"Hi mom," she whispered.

"Myka, how are you feeling? Can I see the baby?" Mrs. Bering said, trying to be patient.

"I'm fine mom," Myka said. She carefully folded down the blanket to reveal the baby's face. "Say hi to your granddaughter," she said and grinned.

Helena bit her lip hard, fighting the tears. She hugged Myka and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Oh girls, she's beautiful," Mrs. Bering said in awe. "I can't wait to meet her," she said, clearly choked up. "It's a girl," she said to someone off screen.

A second later Myka's father's face appeared next to his wife. He smiled at them.

"Where is she?" Warren said.

Myka laughed and held the baby up a little higher. The little girl stirred and made a face.

"Look! She's waving at me," he said and smiled.

"Dad, she's sleeping," Myka mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"We should be there by evening sweetheart," Mrs. Bering said and smiled.

"I've arranged for someone to pick you up," Helena confirmed again. "It's only about an hour and a half to get here from the airport. Unless something happens we should see you at supper time."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Bering said.

There was some noise in the background and Jeannie made a face.

"I'm sorry girls; that's our flight being announced. We have to go. Thank you so much for calling."

"Of course," Helena said and smiled at her. "See you tonight."

The screen went black as the call ended. Helena turned to Myka and smiled. She kissed her softly.

"Thanks honey," Myka whispered. She yawned and leaned back against the pillows.

Helena held out her hands for the baby and Myka reluctantly let her take her. Slowly as not to wake her, Helena moved the sleeping girl to the cradle that had been placed next to their bed. She put her down and tucked the soft blanket around her. The baby sighed and stretched, but she did not wake up. Helena smiled at her and then returned to Myka's side.

"It's beautiful," Myka said for the hundredth time about the antique cradle. "I can't believe that they gave it to us."

"Well, it really does belong to me," Helena pointed out.

Myka smiled and cupped her cheek. She tucked a lock of Helena's hair behind her ear.

"Hard to believe that you've ever been that tiny," she teased.

"And here I thought that becoming a mother had softened you a little," Helena said and sighed dramatically. "And that the months of spousal abuse would finally be over. I see now that my assumption was made prematurely."

"Oh, hush," Myka muttered.

"At least you didn't say _shut it_," Helena pointed out, referring to Myka's favorite expression of late. "It seems living in the UK has had some negative influence on you."

"Absolutely not," Myka muttered. She touched the side of the cradle. "Do you think there's a way of lowering it so I can see her?"

"I'm not sure," Helena said, all teasing gone as she contemplated the question. "I guess I could have them cut the legs."

"Don't' you dare!" Myka said horrified. "It's an antique."

Helena laughed. She looked at the cradle, amazed at how it looked just the same as last time she had seen it in use.

"She's from the fifth generation of Wells babies to sleep in it," she said with a chuckle.

"You mean, it is a priceless Wells' family heirloom, since the great HG Wells slept in it as a baby?" Myka corrected her.

"Something like that," Helena mumbled a bit embarrassed. "Charles was the first, then me. Years later it was Christina's turn and after that, countless other Wells babies have apparently slept in it," she said amazed at how this old crib had become such an important family legacy.

"And now our daughter," Myka whispered and got a bit choked up again.

"Yes, Eunice Christina Ophelia Bering Wells, our daughter," Helena said and grinned, waiting for Myka's reaction.

"Helena!" Myka said and glared at her. "I've told you, we're not calling her Eunice," she muttered.

"But, it was my mother's middle name," Helena said sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

"No. End of discussion," Myka said firmly.

"It will give her character," Helena pointed out.

"Still no," Myka said stubbornly.

Helena laughed and held her closer. She could feel Myka relax and knew that she would be asleep within minutes.

"Carolyn Christina Grace Bering Wells," Helena whispered.

"Our daughter," Myka mumbled before sleep took her.

...

* * *

...

Helena sipped her champagne and smiled at the children who were hanging on the side of baby Carolyn's cradle. She caressed Sophie's hair and the girl smiled at her.

"She's so tiny," she said and giggled.

"Babies are, but they grow fast," Helena said and stroked the girl's soft cheek. "You'll be able to play with her in no time."

"May I hold her?"

Helena chuckled and put her glass down. She stepped closer to the cradle and smiled at the baby who was wide awake.

"Hello sweetheart," she whispered and picked her up.

Sophie followed her over to the sofa and sat down. She held out her arms for the baby and Helena carefully placed baby Carolyn in Sophie's arms. The baby seemed to be happy enough in the girl's tight grip and made a little sound that made Sophie giggle.

"I think she likes me."

"I'm sure she does," Helena said and smiled at the two.

The Wells family had gathered for the christening of Helena's and Myka's daughter. Even if it was a somewhat smaller event than the wedding, it seemed to Helena that it was a fairly large gathering. Hours earlier when she and Myka had been standing in the same church where they had exchanged vows less than a year ago, Helena had felt a ghostly chill surround her for a moment. She remembered standing in the exact same spot on a warm summer day so many years ago, listening to the same words being said about her child, her Christina. Helena sighed and tried to push the sad memories away. She glanced at Sophie and baby Carolyn. Even though she had lost so much, she had truly gained a lot, a wife and another daughter.

"You're very quiet," Helen said and touched Helena's shoulder.

"I was just thinking," Helena mumbled.

"I was there. I too remember," Helen said softly.

Helena nodded.

"You will tell this little one about her sister and honor her memory. Christina will not be lost or replaced because of another child," Helen added. She stroked Helena's hair as the two watched the baby fall asleep in Sophie's arms.

"Let me take her," Helen offered and gently took the baby from Sophie. "I should have some extra rights for being her godmother, right?"

Sophie giggled and nodded. "You're a very pretty godmother, just like in the fairytales."

Helen smiled at her. "Thank you, Sophie."

Myka came over and Helena got up, wrapping her arm around Myka's waist as they stood next to Helen, watching the sleeping baby.

...

* * *

...

To be continued...

_please feel free to share your thoughts (review) while waiting ;)_


	17. Back to the Warehouse

**Chapter 17 – Back to the Warehouse**

**Rating:** M  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary: **Baby Wells is about to take her first international trip as her mothers are returning to the United States, and work. Returning to Warehouse 13 comes with mixed feelings for both Myka and Helena, but especially for Myka who is struggling with her new role as mother, lover and warehouse agent.

...

* * *

...

Four Months Later

Myka had a protective hand around baby Carolyn who was currently sleeping in her Babybjorn. She smiled at Helena who stood waiting by the car. Glancing at the house one last time she secured the baby in her car seat and then eased herself into the car.

"Are you all right, darling?" Helena asked her quiet wife.

"Of course," Myka said and smiled at her. She looked down at the sleeping baby, caressing her soft cheek. "I'm just sad to leave, that's all," she said a little embarrassed. "It's been like a fairytale to spend these last couple of months with you and Carolyn here."

"If you're not ready to go back, we can stay," Helena offered with a concerned look.

Myka shook her head. She squeezed Helena's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm ready to go back to work. Just look at what happened since she was born. You've been on five missions in less than three months," Myka said.

"I know, darling, and I'm sorry about that," Helena said apologetically.

"Don't be. I wanted you to go. They needed you more than we did at the time. Don't get me wrong. I'll always need you, but I don't want you to give up being an agent, Helena."

Helena wrapped her arm around Myka pulling her closer. Myka rested her head against Helena's shoulder enjoying the closeness.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," she mumbled.

"What? Doing inventory with Claudia?" Helena teased.

Myka chuckled and nodded. She grinned up at Helena and sighed happily when Helena kissed her.

"Even though I'm not ready to go on field missions yet, it will still be nice to be back doing some investigative work."

"I'm glad to hear that," Helena said.

"And I can keep this little one with me," Myka said and ran a finger over the baby's perfect little brow.

"As long as Leena lets you," Helena teased.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement on that," Myka mused. She traced the baby's cheek and her little nose. "You know, I think she looks more and more like you every day."

"Poor child," Helena mumbled.

"Shut it," Myka muttered. "You're gorgeous and you know it."

Helena laughed. She gently touched the locket around her neck. It now held two pictures, the old one of the child she would never forget, and one of her new family, her beautiful wife and daughter.

...

* * *

...

Myka sighed in relief when the inn appeared at the end of the driveway. It had been a long trip from the UK to South Dakota. Even the stopover in New York City, where they had spent the night before, did not take the edge off the long hours of traveling. She smiled at the sleeping baby who rested peacefully in her car seat. Myka had never enjoyed traveling with other people's kids, and screaming babies on airplanes were a curse in her opinion. Baby Carolyn had proven to be a natural at traveling. She slept and ate, smiled and laughed and was just a delight. Actually of the three of them, the baby had probably been the most comfortable. Myka smiled as she remembered how one of the flight attendants in first class had asked if she could hold her for a while. Myka had watched her play with Carolyn and enjoyed the brief respite. Helena had dragged her over to the bar where they had enjoyed a drink together. Travelling with Helena was always pleasant. When they had settled in for the long stretch, baby Carolyn had slept peacefully in her little Virgin Atlantic crib next to them.

Helena parked the car and smiled at Myka.

"We're home darling," she said.

"Yeah," Myka whispered.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping child, Helena picked up the car seat and carried her in it. She took Myka's hand and they hurried towards the house.

They stopped right inside the door and listened for any signs of anyone being home. There was only one car parked outside, which could mean anything really. Helena tugged Myka along down the hall to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Leena come out of the pantry.

"Hello," she said cheerfully and grinned at Leena.

"You're back!" Leena exclaimed and ran over. She hugged Helena and then Myka before looking down at the sleeping baby. "She's adorable," she whispered.

Helena put the car seat on the table giving Leena the opportunity to gawk over their daughter. Helena smiled and folded her arms as she watched them. The baby, feeling no movement, stirred and her eyelashes fluttered before her eyes opened.

"Hello there sweetheart," Helena cooed.

Recognizing Helena's voice the baby laughed and shook her little hands in the air. Leena chuckled and looked up at Helena.

"Can I pick her up?"

"Of course," Helena said and smiled at her.

Leena unbuckled the little girl and carefully lift her up. She held her protectively against her.

"It's all right," Helena assured her. "She can hold her head up on her own."

"Thanks," Leena said and smiled. She gently disentangled herself when baby Carolyn grabbed on to her curls.

"She does that to us all the time," Myka confirmed with a smile. "I think she really likes long hair."

Leena smiled and talked to the baby who appeared to actually pay attention. After a moment she started to fuss a little and Myka took her from Leena.

"She's hungry," she explained. "It's been hours since she ate. I don't want her to go all '_wailing Wells_' on you," she said and laughed.

"'_Bering banshee_', you mean," Helena said smugly.

Myka made a face at her and turned her back at them, heading for the door.

"Please excuse us for a moment," she mumbled.

"Myka, it's all right, you can stay here. I don't mind," Leena said and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Myka said and turned around.

"Absolutely. It's natural and beautiful. Don't hide that you're a mother," Leena said softly.

"I couldn't agree more," Helena mumbled and watched fondly as Myka sat down to nurse the baby.

Leena put on some tea and the three of them enjoyed some quiet time catching up. Once the baby was fed Leena took her back. Baby Carolyn seemed to really like her, laughing and smiling and kicking her little feet.

"When you get a little older I'll teach you how to make cookies little one," Leena said and smiled at her.

The baby squealed and shook her little clenched fists in the air.

"You like that idea?" Leena said and tickled her. The baby cooed again, drooling a little in the process. "I bet you do. What you don't know is that both your mommies are criminally hopeless in the kitchen, so it's up to you to learn if you're going to have anything to eat but Marmite toast, peanut butter or tea," Leena said seriously to the baby.

"Hey!" Myka objected. "I'm not that hopeless. I can cook."

"Sort of," Helena mumbled.

"Watch it Wells, or I'll cut you off for another month," Myka muttered.

Helena blushed and shot Leena a quick glance. Leena looked curiously at them for a long moment.

"Can I ask the two of you something very personal?" she finally said.

"Sure, darling," Helena said.

Leena looked down at baby Carolyn who was busy chewing on Leena's knuckle, before she spoke.

"Have the two of you been intimate with each other since she was born?"

"Leena!" Myka hissed her cheeks red.

Helena took Myka's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Leena is our friend Myka, she can ask that," Helena said softly. She looked at Leena. "You noticed something, didn't you?"

Leena nodded. "So you haven't then?"

Helena shook her head. She smiled at Myka.

"When Myka is ready, she'll let me know. It's not the end of the world."

"But you _are_ ready, aren't you Myka?" Leena said gently.

Myka chewed on her lip and gave Leena a pained look.

"You know what? I'll take the baby tomorrow night and the two of you will go out and have a nice dinner and some quiet time on your own. And don't even think about coming to get her when you get back. Once she's in my room, she's off limits to the two of you," Leena said firmly.

Helena chuckled and nodded. Myka still chewed on her lip, not entirely sure about the arrangement.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "She's never been away from us that long before."

"She'll be fine Myka," Leena assured her. "I think you're the one who needs reassuring."

"We need this darling," Helena said softly and cupped Myka's chin. "I was going to ask if someone would consider watching her, but Leena beat me to it." She smiled at Leena. "It's a wonderful offer and we will take you up on it."

"But…"

"No, Myka, no buts, it will do us all good to be apart for a couple of hours."

"Baby cuddles for me, date night for you," Leena joked.

Leena handed the baby to Helena who happily took her. She held her up in the air making her squeal.

"Helena, would you mind if I have a word alone with Myka?" Leena said gently.

"Of course not. We will go upstairs and take a nap," she said and kissed the baby's cheek.

Carolyn laughed and grabbed Helena's hair, giving it a healthy tug. Helena winced and gently pried the baby's fist open as they left the kitchen. When Leena was sure that Helena was out of earshot she looked at Myka.

"What's wrong Myka?" she asked. "Don't you love her anymore?"

"Of course I do," Myka said alarmed.

"Then what is it? Don't you think she's attractive? Has the passion gone away?"

"No," Myka mumbled. "She's gorgeous. It's just…"

"What?" Leena said gently.

"I don't feel very attractive at the moment," Myka mumbled. "And I'm constantly tired."

"Come," Leena said and pulled Myka up.

Myka silently followed Leena to her room. She raised an eyebrow when Leena pushed her in front of the floor length mirror.

"What do you see?"

"Me," Myka mumbled.

"More specifically. Describe your body," Leena pushed.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"I'm tall, have medium length curly hair, green eyes…"

"Describe yourself the way Helena would," Leena said and smiled at her.

Myka blushed and chewed on her lip.

"I don't know if I can do that. She's a bit more expressive in her language than I'm really comfortable with," Myka whispered.

"Would she say that you have soft hair that she loves to run her fingers through?" Leena said with a twinkle in her eyes. Myka nodded. "Does she compare the color of your eyes to the color of the first blades of grass in the spring?"

Myka chuckled and shook her head. "No, but something similar."

Leena smiled at her and put her hand on Myka's stomach. Myka raised an eyebrow.

"Does she touch you like this when you're naked?"

"Yeah," Myka whispered. Her face was a little flushed and she looked down. "But not lately."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want her to," Myka said in a small voice.

"Pull up your shirt," Leena said and met Myka's eyes in the mirror.

"What?"

"I'm not asking you to strip Myka, just show me your stomach."

Myka glared at her, but Leena just smiled. Finally she sighed and pulled the shirt up. She looked away not wanting to see her reflection in the mirror.

"Look at yourself Myka," Leena said gently, but firmly.

"I don't want to see my flabby stomach," Myka muttered.

"It's not flabby at all," Leena said and gently placed Myka's hand on her stomach. "Feel that."

Myka finally looked at herself in the mirror. She watched her hand as she moved it over the planes of her stomach. It wasn't as flat as it used to be, but it was a whole lot better than right after Carolyn was born.

Leena watched her and to her delight Myka's aura started to change and become more relaxed.

"Why don't you want Helena to touch you?"

"I just don't want her to see me like this," Myka said in a small voice.

"Myka, please give her some credit. She's not so shallow that she would stop loving you just because you put on a few pounds," Leena said.

"I know, but it makes me feel unattractive," Myka whispered. "And I don't know if everything is working all right, you know," she mumbled embarrassed.

Leena gently cupped Myka's face and smiled at her. "Myka, you're beautiful, and I know that Helena loves you. I would think that you're even more beautiful to her now, as the mother of her child. Let her touch you, but talk to her first. Really talk to her to let her know how you feel."

Myka nodded and sniffled, fighting the tears. Unsuccessful, she wiped a tear away from her cheek and then smiled at Leena.

"Thank you."

"Any time," Leena said and hugged her. Then she frowned when she thought of something. "Myka, you did have a talk with Dr. Calder about this right?"

Myka nodded and chewed on her lip.

"I did. She came to visit three weeks ago to check on both of us. She gave me a go ahead then. I'm healed and it's safe."

"Then all you have to do now is make sure that you're ready emotionally."

Leena walked Myka to the door to her and Helena's room. She smiled at Myka and leaned closer.

"Why don't you sleep naked tonight? It's summer after all," she said with a teasing smile.

Myka blushed and nodded.

...

* * *

...

Myka slowly opened the door to their room to make sure she did not make a sound. As expected, Helena was asleep on the bed with the baby cradled against her. Myka just stopped and smiled at the beautiful scene. She pulled out her phone and took a picture that she immediately made her background image. Putting the phone on the night stand she slipped out of her shoes and stretched out on the other side of baby Carolyn, facing Helena. Within minutes of closing her eyes she was asleep.

...

* * *

...

Myka glanced at her reflection and chewed on her lip before slipping on the robe. Before she could change her mind she left the safety of the bathroom.

Helena was already in bed reading, her bare arms and shoulders sticking out above the sheet. The night was warm and the windows were open letting in a soft breeze. Myka stopped for a moment by the crib and pulled the blanket over her daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Finally she walked over to the bed. She took a deep breath and slipped off the robe before getting into bed naked next to Helena.

"Myka?" Helena said softly.

"Will you hold me?" Myka asked in a small voice.

Helena flung the book on the floor and pulled Myka to her, holding her tight.

"I've missed holding you like this so much," Helena whispered. "I think I've missed this more than sex actually."

"Do you still think that I'm beautiful?" Myka whispered against Helena's chest.

"Darling, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Helena said and cupped Myka's chin. She kissed her softly. "You're gorgeous and I want you more than anything."

Myka smiled. She tightened her hold on Helena and slid her leg over Helena's soft one.

"I don't know why I feel like this," she whispered. "I know that I can trust you. It's not really that," she said sadly. "I want to be attractive to you. I want you to desire my body."

"I do darling," Helena said and kissed her. "Very much so. So much in fact that I've had to stop myself from ravaging you these last couple of weeks," she admitted with a grin.

Myka smiled and caressed her cheek. She played with a lock of Helena's hair and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Helena's hand cupping her breast.

"Yes," she whispered.

Helena made love to Myka so slowly and with so much tenderness it brought tears to Myka's eyes. When they lay next to each other, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Helena gently wiped a tear away from Myka's cheek and kissed her. Myka held Helena almost desperately close.

"I'm here, love," Helena whispered. "Now and always."

"Thank you," Myka whispered and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too my darling."

Myka sighed and relaxed in Helena's arms. She smiled as she fell asleep to the sound of the baby moving around in her crib and Helena's even breathing next to her. Myka pulled Helena's arm tighter around her and settled in as she drifted off.

**_To be continued…_**


	18. The Warehouse 13 Family

**Chapter 18 – The Warehouse 13 Family**

**Rating:** PG  
**Spoiler: **season 2  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
**Summary: **The warehouse family is gathered to celebrate baby Carolyn's first birthday. Enjoying time together with the people who mean the most to them, Helena and Myka decide to share something future looks bright - for all of them.

_This is the last chapter. Thank you for following me on this journey.  
I had a great time writing this story, and I hope you had just as good a time reading it._

_Thank you to all of you who have shared your thoughts about this story. Each review has made me smile and kept me motivated to write. Your participation has been instrumental in the completion of this story._

...

* * *

...

Carolyn Bering Wells' First Birthday, Leena's B&B, SD

"No Pete," Claudia argued. "You can't have it."

"It's not as if she's gonna eat 'em all," he muttered. "She's one."

"Can you just leave it?" Claudia rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him away from the remaining birthday cake and the tempting marzipan roses.

Helen was sitting on the sofa with Carolyn on her lap. She and Helena were in a deep conversation about Helena's latest invention. Carolyn seemed to be more interested in the bow on the present sitting next to her than the actual gift, or the conversation for that matter. Getting bored with the talking adults, the girl squirmed and Helen let her down on the floor. Carolyn quickly crawled over to the three foot tall teddy bear, a gift from Pete, that leaned against one of the chairs. Grabbing the bear, she hauled herself up until she was standing. She squealed with joy, waving her arms in delight over her new cuddly friend.

"Helena!" Myka exclaimed.

Helena looked at Myka and then scanned the room for their daughter. She covered her mouth when she saw her standing, no longer holding onto the large bear.

"Dear God, she's standing on her own," she whispered.

Claudia snapped a couple of pictures just before the little girl's knees buckled and she landed on her bum. She laughed and turned over. Myka walked over to her and picked her up.

"Mama!"

"Hi sweetheart," Myka said and kissed Carolyn's cheek.

"Darling," Helena said behind her. "Are you ready to do this?"

Myka glanced around the room. Her parents had flown in from Colorado for the birthday. Vanessa had arrived two days prior, only to disappear again until this morning. Artie had been nowhere to be found either. A _complete coincidence_ was his muttered explanation when Claudia called him on it.

Claudia met Myka's eyes and smiled at her. She snapped a picture of the little family and Myka smiled gratefully at her. Meanwhile Pete was sneaking another piece of cake before Leena shooed him away from the table.

Helen Magnus met Myka's eyes calmly from where she sat on the sofa. Her presence had become a regular occurrence and Myka had found herself becoming closer with Helen again, something that she appreciated. Even though Helen had originally been Helena's friend, and lover, Myka still felt that those aspects did not have anything to do with her own relationship with Helen. Helen was someone Myka could confide in and she trusted implicitly that Helen would keep her secrets, even from Helena. That Helen also knew Carolyn's secret, and that she kept a watchful eye on the girl, made her only more of an important person in Myka's life. She smiled fondly at Helen who nodded knowingly. Yes, choosing Helen Magnus as Carolyn's godmother had been a very wise choice.

Myka took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Everyone," she said a bit louder than before, "Helena and I would like to thank all of you for being here today to celebrate our daughter's first birthday. It's a big day for us. I know you probably would've picked more exciting weekend events if you'd had a choice, than watching a one year old rub pink frosting all over her face."

A loud round of laughter followed and Myka chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I probably would too if it wasn't for this little one and Helena of course."

Helena and Myka sat down next to each other on the sofa. Helena took Carolyn from Myka and the girl settled in on Helena's lap. Helen moved closer to Helena and gently touched her arm. Helena smiled and nodded.

"There's another reason why we wanted you all here today. We wanted to share something with you that very few people know," Helena continued.

"Did you knock her up again?" Pete joked.

Claudia elbowed him and there was some chuckling around the room.

Helena smiled and shook her head. "Not yet, Pete. But there's still time."

"Perhaps you should share the turkey baster," he mumbled and took another bite of cake.

"Ew," Claudia said and made a face. "TMI dude."

Helena laughed. "As beautiful as that sounds, that would be a terrible idea, but thank you for providing me with the lead in. We want to share the identity of Carolyn's father with you since he is very important to the both of us, me in particular."

Now all the eyes in the room, except for Carolyn's, were glued on Helena.

Myka's mother glanced at Myka. She looked worried. Myka smiled at her.

"Biologically speaking," Helena said seriously. "Carolyn is actually my niece."

"What?" Artie exclaimed. "That's not possible."

"It absolutely is," Vanessa assured him. "Dr. Magnus and I both tested the sample, which has been stored in a safe facility in London for many years. Charles Wells is Carolyn's biological father."

"You mean my granddaughter shares DNA with Helena?" Myka's father asked in a rather stern voice.

"That's exactly what she means," Magnus responded.

Warren looked at his granddaughter. "Well knowing how intelligent my daughter is, I can only conclude that you girls are in for a ride with this little one. Half Bering and half Wells. God help us," he muttered.

Laughter erupted and Helena smiled at him. "Thank you."

Jeannie Bering got up and walked over to her daughter and Helena. She looked down at Carolyn and held out her arms. Carolyn reached up her little arms and Jeannie picked her up. They looked at each other as Carolyn put her little hands on Jeannie's cheeks and smiled.

"Nana," the girl said.

"I have noticed the resemblance," Jeannie said softly and looked at Helena. "I assumed that it was just in my head, or that you two had on purpose picked someone who shared your features, Helena. I never felt it my place to ask about it, so I didn't. Thank you for sharing this with us. I wish I could thank your brother," she sighed. "Well, perhaps he knows."

Helena nodded. "Perhaps he does." She held out her hands for the baby and Jeannie handed her over.

Carolyn leaned against Helena, playing with her necklace. When she tried to put it in her mouth, Helena gently removed the locket from the girl's hand and slipped it under her shirt again.

"Dude, she's gonna beat you in Scrabble by the time she's four," Claudia said with a snicker and elbowed Pete.

"Not funny," he muttered. "Lucky for her, she has me around to prevent her from becoming a creepy nerdy kid."

"She might build her own Tesla by the time she's five and shoot you," Claudia suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" he said, a bit concerned now. Then he grinned. "Perhaps I can convince her to not embrace the dark side and instead make me a real light saber?"

Claudia patted his back. "Sure man. In the meantime I'll just put up more firewalls and encryptions on my laptop, just in case she figures out how to use a computer before she's two."

Pete laughed and Myka, overhearing the conversation, made a face at Claudia.

"Our daughter is not a superhero or a genius, she's just a kid. A little girl who needs playmates. Kids games, not Warehouse games."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

"Peter, shouldn't you show a bit more respect for your partner?"

Pete made a face and turned his head. Yep. His mom was standing right there.

"Hi mom," he muttered.

"Hello darling," Jane Lattimer said and patted his back. She turned her cheek his way and he placed a _dutiful son_ kiss on it.

"Jane," Myka said and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course I would. I'm sorry I'm late," Jane said and hugged Myka. She lowered her voice for Myka's ears only. "Regents' business unfortunately doesn't acknowledge the importance of our bestest little girl's birthday."

Jane walked over to Helena and the baby and kissed Helena on the cheek. She caressed Carolyn's curly hair and the girl smiled. Jane held out her hands for her and Carolyn eagerly accepted. Jane had become little Carolyn's other grandmother, a role that she had embraced wholeheartedly, and delighted in pointing out to Pete at every opportunity.

"Hi sweetheart," Jane cooed. "How's my bestest little agent doing on her first birthday?"

Myka gaped. "Isn't it a bit early to recruit her?"

Jane laughed and winked at Myka over her shoulder. "Never hurts to start early, Agent Bering."

Myka gave Helena a pained look. "Please tell me that she's joking."

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure she is. I'm thinking that Carolyn might become a Nobel Prize winner in physics."

"I was hoping for something more in the lines of her mother's creative side, like literature, poetry, or perhaps an artistic career of sort."

"Graphic artist," Claudia piped up.

"Yeah! I'm sure she'll come up with awesome superheroes," Pete said enthusiastically.

Helena groaned and closed her eyes. "Please make them go away," she mumbled. "If only for a brief moment."

Myka laughed and pulled Helena closer. "You like them. Admit it."

"I love them dearly. In a sort of pet like way," she said with a teasing smirk.

"Did you just…" Claudia said indignant. "I can't even…" She turned and stomped over to other side of the room.

"Yeah, what she said," Pete muttered.

"Honey," Myka said and rolled her eyes. "That wasn't very nice."

"Just wait and see how happy they will be over their _Auntie_ and _Uncle_ thank you gifts," Helena whispered.

"Myka."

Myka turned and smiled at her mother who was standing there looking a little lost. She gently disentangled herself from Helena and walked closer.

"Are you okay mom?"

Jeannie nodded, but pulled Myka away from the group and over by the window.

"Are you sure that you're all right honey? That the baby is all right?"

Myka stared wild-eyed at her. "Of course we're all right, mom."

"You just told me that my granddaughter's father was born in another century and that he died over sixty years ago. It worries me."

"I know, mom, but trust me, we checked everything. Two of the best doctors in the world made certain that everything was fine before we even considered doing this. Dr. Calder performed the procedure herself and she supervised the transportation every step of the way. She's checking on Carolyn every month, and Dr. Magnus has been doing her own tests on a regular basis. Please don't worry, mom. Everything really is okay. Carolyn is a healthy little girl who is developing absolutely normally, well perhaps a bit faster, but I would blame that on environmental factors." Myka looked over to where Helena was standing talking to Helen Magnus. "Helena has already brought her to her lab, and she's been speaking French to Carolyn since she was born," she said and chuckled.

"What about Helena? How is she doing?"

"Helena's fine too," Myka said and smiled. "Dr. Calder has been checking her more often than she's checked on Carolyn. Helena is getting really tired of doctors."

Jeannie chuckled and nodded. "I can understand that." She touched Myka's hair. "I worry about you, that's all. And this is just so fantastic it seems like it could not be true. I mean after the shock of you girls telling us about Helena's true identity we never expected that you would be able to trump that."

"But we did," Myka said and grinned. "Carolyn really is a miracle baby."

"Can you…" Jeannie stopped and looked away.

"Can we give her a sibling? We can. We're just not sure of what to do. I can certainly have another child, but Helena could too."

"She can?" Jeannie said surprised. "I just assumed… you know."

"That it would be too dangerous because she's actually almost a hundred and fifty years old?"

Jeannie nodded.

"Her body apparently didn't age while in the bronzer. She's biologically only about a year or two older than I am, at least that's what Dr. Calder says."

Helena cleared her voice and smiled. "I would like to share with you the letter that Charles wrote to his son when he passed on his legacy so to speak. He speaks of me and my daughter Christina in his letter and as you can most likely understand, it is very emotionally difficult for me to deal with. Helen most graciously offered to read it to you instead."

Everyone gathered closer and silence fell around the room. Helen smiled at Helena and Myka and started to read Charles' letter. Myka watched their faces and how the emotions changed as Helen kept reading. She held Helena's hand in a tight grip and pulled her close when Helena started to cry. When Helen finally folded the letter many people were wiping their cheeks and the room remained silent until Carolyn made a little sound and laughed.

Jane handed her back to Helena who hugged the girl and kissed her face.

"Mummy kiss," Carolyn said and giggled.

"You have a beautiful family Helena," Jane said and smiled at her. "It took you a while, but you eventually found your way to happiness again."

"Thank you."

"We are family," Jane said and touched Carolyn's cheek. "We look out for each other and will always stand by each other. We might have started out with different families, but this," she gestured around the room. "This is a family of love. You are part of making that happen, Helena."

Helena sniffled and nodded.

Jane looked at Pete who was talking with Claudia. "Now if my son could actually find someone and settle down, then I would be truly happy," she mumbled.

Helena laughed. "I think he's seeing someone."

"Really?" Jane said and looked hopefully at Helena. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that. You're his mother," Helena objected.

"I'm a Regent. I can make you," Jane muttered darkly.

"But he's your son, so you will not," Helena said with a tiny little smile. "He will come to you Jane. Give him a little more time. They really haven't been seeing each other for very long."

Jane sipped her drink and nodded. "I guess I'll try to be patient and let him surprise me."

...

* * *

.

**Epilogue**

Myka smiled at her four year old daughter running towards where she and Helena were sitting on a blanket. It was early June and the three of them had the pleasure of enjoying a warm day together.

"Mummy!"

Carolyn almost fell into Helena's arms as she came to a stop and landed on her knees. She grinned at her mother and shoved a couple of slightly bruised and wilting flowers in front of Helena.

"What do you have there, honey bee?" Helena said and pulled the girl onto her lap.

Carolyn leaned against her, enjoying the comfort of being in Helena's arms.

"I picked them for you," she said and grinned at Helena. "And this one's for mama."

Myka chuckled and held out her hand for the yellow flower. "Thank you, sweet pea."

Carolyn smiled at her, pleased that Myka liked the flower. Myka was amazed again at how much Carolyn looked like Helena. As the two sat so close together the resemblance was even more noticeable. Carolyn's hair was as thick and luscious as Helena's, though it was slightly more chestnut than Helena's dark mahogany. It fell in tighter waves over Carolyn's shoulders and a few curls framed the girl's face, clearly a gift from Myka's side. The eyes that met Myka's when she looked at her daughter were as dark as Helena's, and that teasing smile Helena sported when she knew she was on thin ice, Carolyn was starting to master that too, even at the tender age of four.

Helena tilted her head and watched the emotions on Myka's face. "Something wrong, dearest?"

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Absolutely not. Everything is perfect." She smiled at Helena and caressed her cheek. "It's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with my gorgeous wife and my little munchkin," she said and tickled Carolyn who shrieked. "How could anything possibly be wrong?"

Carolyn squirmed out of Helena's arms and Myka grabbed her and hugged her, kissing the laughing girl's face.

"Mama! Too many kisses," Carolyn protested.

Myka placed another couple of kisses on the girl's soft cheeks and laughed. "There's no such thing as too many kisses. You're holding back on your mama young lady. I know you have whole bunch of them hidden somewhere. Behind your ear perhaps? Maybe under your collar."

Carolyn laughed more as Myka gave her a raspberry on the neck. Finally she squirmed free and stood up. With her little hands on her hips she looked down at Myka.

"You're silly mama," she declared.

Myka grinned. Carolyn again reminded her of Helena with her defiant stance. She reached out for the girl, but Carolyn jumped out of the way, laughing.

"Who are you calling silly?" Myka growled, playfully and jumped to her feet.

Carolyn set off across the grass, laughing, as Myka chased her. When Myka finally caught her she swung Carolyn up in the air. The girl's arms flailed and she laughed. Helena watched the two playing, and Myka swinging Carolyn around. As Myka stretched, the small bulge on her stomach became more noticeable and Helena sighed. She touched the locket around her neck.

"Christina, how I wish that you could have been here, love. I so wish that you could have met Myka and your baby sister. You would have loved them, and I know that Myka and Carolyn would have adored you," she whispered.

A soft breeze swept across the lawn and played with Helena's hair. She sighed and returned the locket to its safe place under her shirt. Getting up she walked across the freshly cut grass to join her wife and daughter.

**THE END**


End file.
